Collateral Hybrid
by zansdivine
Summary: Niklaus Mikealson had everything he needed to finally break his curse after 1000 years. Nothing would stop him this time, he had his werewolf, he had his vampire and he had his doppelganger….Klaus has always been a slave to his impulses and when his over confidence causes him to indulge a little bit too much in his pretty little vampire sacrifice, he starts a chain of eve
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own TVD or TO**

 **Summary: Niklaus Mikealson had everything he needed to finally break his curse after 1000 years. Nothing would stop him this time, he had his werewolf, he had his vampire and he had his doppelganger….Klaus has always been a slave to his impulses and when his over confidence causes him to indulge a little bit too much in his pretty little vampire sacrifice, he starts a chain of events that will make him question everything he thinks he is.**

 **Or Klaus is his own worst enemy**

 **Ok confession I wrote a lot of this first chapter before bothering to rewatch the ritual episode, I'm not one for rewriting ep's word for word so not wanting to rewrite the whole thing I have changed it to fit better with where I want the story to go.**

 **AN/ warning this opening chapter does contain character deaths, nothing personal to the characters they were just the unlucky ones this time around and this is a Klaroline fic wholesale so everyone else is expendable soz**

 **Also I will say that I wasn't intending for this story to be very long, but I don't have clear ending in mind yet. I like to work with one chapter done, one being edited and one in progress before I start posting, so it will be at least a 3 parter. Any ideas on what you'd like to see happen at the end let me know.**

Collateral Hybrid

Chapter One

Niklaus Mikaelson stood on the crest of the hill looking down on to the site where his ritual was to be held. He allowed a grin of self-satisfaction to spread across his face. His confidence in winning this night knew no bounds as finally after a thousand years he was about to break his curse.

He had his doppelganger, Miss Elena Gilbert. He cast his eye over her, knowing that she would die tonight to free him as her predecessor Tatia had died long ago to create him. He'd know when he first met Katerina that any feelings he thought he'd had for Tatia where long gone and he wonder if they had ever been real. After all Tatia's death had barely caused any feeling within him, unlike Elijah whom always wore his heart on his sleeve and fell in love so easily again and again. The lure of the doppelganger was particularly enticing for Elijah, Tatia then Katerina. He had no doubt that his noble brother had preceded him into town and had most likely been making all sorts of noble promises to the young Elena. He chuckled to himself at the thought of Elijah giving Elena his word and tonight Klaus would ensure that noble Elijah failed to save yet another of his paramours.

He had his werewolf, he was surprised to see the young Lockwood boy. He'd been so sure that it would have been the decoy pair in the cellar Damon would save but apparently not. It was a shame really, he had thought the Lockwood boy would have make a good candidate for becoming a hybrid. He shrugged to himself, guessing it must have been the other werewolf 'Julie' was it? That had been freed along with the random vampire he had stored away.

He preceded to stroll casually towards Greta, whilst casting a final eye over the vampire. He stopped beside Greta "hello love, are we ready to go?" She eyed him seductively as he handed her the moonstone, and turned his attention back to his sacrifices.

He had his vampire, his eye appraised her from head to toe. She was a best friend to the Gilbert girl. He remember that Maddox had briefed him all of Elena's friends however he had pretty much tuned out only really concerned with the fact that he had finally found his doppelganger. He knew she hadn't been a vampire very long. She stood looking down at the ground her blonde hair hanging loose on her shoulders. Her youthful body was supple and it was almost a shame to waist such a fine specimen of young woman on a ritual. He shook the thought out of his head, there was no time for distractions all three would die tonight and he would be free.

Greta began her chanting and the ring of flames surrounding each victim flared. The Lockwood boy screamed and dropped to the floor, his change was beginning.

"Tyler" he heard the blonde say her voice laced with concern.

"Arhhh" Tyler screamed again "I'm sorry Care, you shouldn't be here"

With what strength he could muster he tried to hold off the change and looked at Klaus "Let her go, sacrifice another vampire. She doesn't deserve this."

"Tyler" the girl sobbed.

Klaus sucked in a breath, He wondered what these two where to each other. Maddox's words floated into his mind, wasn't she dating the quarterback? He rolled his eyes 'teenagers' so fickle. Something possessive stirred within him at the thought that this whelp was getting anywhere near close to touching a goddess like her.

All the sacrifice where being held in by a boundary spell cast by Greta at a nod from him she lowered the fire surrounded the Lockwood boy.

Klaus flashed into the circle and pulled him up, in seconds he had torn in to his jugular after a few mouthfuls of blood and without a second thought he ripped out his heart.

Both girls let out an anguished sob, for their friend and for the realisation of their own fate. He was dimly aware that the doppelganger had screamed but he didn't care.

The body fell lifeless to the floor. He strolled over to the Alter and gleefully squeezed the blood into the chalice. He watched as Greta chanted the words for the spell and poured the blood into the well of the Alter. He could feel it starting to work and he felt exhilarated. The heart slipped from his hand hitting the ground with a dull thud. Greta grinned at him as she handed him the stake and without even looking he knew she had lowered the barrier surrounding the vampire.

Without bothering to really look at either girl he flashed behind the blonde vampire. He was about to sink his fangs in to her jugular when she spun around to face him.

She shrugged off her jacket and looked at him defiantly. "If I'm going to die I want to look my murderer in the eye" she said with a conviction he couldn't help but at admire in that moment. There were tears swimming in her eyes as she glance back at her dead friend. Klaus had been expecting her to beg for her life but she had surprised him. He gave her a small nod and stepped closer, "my apologise love, you're what's known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal." He's not sure why he spoke, he knew it wasn't necessary to offer any kind of pleasantry in the face of death. He sure as hell had never bothered with any victim before. Ignoring all thoughts in his mind he leaned in. Her scent of strawberries and vanilla surrounded him as he sank his fangs into her neck. In that moment the world seemed to drop away, her blood was sweet and he drank languidly savouring her flavour. His arm snaked around the back of her waist and gently tugged her into him. He heard a small barely audible sigh as she buried her face in the crook of his neck as he drank from her. His hand had slipped under her shirt and was lightly caressing the soft skin of her back. His thoughts strayed to wondering what it would have been like to have this young woman writhing beneath him. He'd taken enough blood from her and at this point he was stalling and he knew it. The girl had to die but that didn't meant he could enjoy her a few seconds longer before her end. Lost in his euphoria of the taste of her blood he barely registered the light scrape of her fangs against his neck, her delicate fangs sank into his neck and he felt her fingers lightly caress the back of his neck as she drank from him in return.

For over a thousand years he had always reacted with a murderous vengeance towards anyone who tried to drink from him without permission, but not this time. This time something he couldn't understand stayed his hand, he found himself routed to the spot and tugging her impossibly closer than before. In the back of his mind he was dimly aware that he was blood sharing with another vampire for the first time on the most import night of his life to date. The consequences of the intimate act played across his mind briefly only to be subdued by the thought that it was inconsequential the girl would be dead in seconds from now anyway.

Eventually he retracted his fangs and watched as her wound closed, he placed a gentle kiss against her skin savouring the last of her blood. He felt her body shudder beneath his touch as she retracted her own fangs and hummed with satisfaction against his own neck. He smiled into her neck and pulled back slowly to look at her. His eyes locked with hers, her face was still vamped out, and his blood was still on her lips. His eyes widened in awe she was truly magnificent. Ignoring every sensible warning in his mind he let his impulses rule him once again as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Seeing her true face the need to taste that beauty was overwhelming. He waited a beat to see if she would push him away. When the hand on the back of his head gently tugged him in, he depended the kiss. His tongue softly exploring her mouth as she returned the kiss with fervour. He was dangerously close to becoming utterly lost in this baby vampire consequences be damned.

" _Klaus?_ KLAUS!" And just like that the world flooded back in and he heard Greta's annoyed voice, "you gonna complete this ritual or get laid?" she added in frustration but the hint of jealousy evident.

Klaus pulled away from the blondes lips and brought his left hand up to cup her face. "What's your name love" His whispered to the woman he still held tightly against him.

"Caroline" she whisper breathlessly back

"I'm truly sorry love" he placed a soft kiss on her lips, savouring one last taste. In a splint second he pulled back slightly and pressed the stake into her chest. He pressed in just enough to pierce her heart but not enough to kill her. His hand closed around the stake ready to push it home and then he looked up.

He locked his eyes with hers almost unconsciously granting her wish to look her murder in the eye. Her eyes had retreated back to their normal watery blue, her face held a resigned look as she looked death in the eye. One thought resonated through him as he hesitated, 'He didn't want to kill her' He tightened his grip on the stake and tried to push but every fibre of his being fought against his rational thoughts 'Kill the vampire, break the curse' but still his hand remained stoic keeping the stake only just puncturing the heart firmly in her chest. He felt her soft hand wrapped around his wrist, and one over the hand that gripped the stake "Do it" she murmured. He remained stock still "DO IT" she shouted.

Klaus never did like being told what to do, he almost always did the opposite.

"What witchcraft is this?" he shouted at her, "what's your bennet witch done"

"I…" Caroline shook her head "I don't know what you're talking about

He growled, this girl wanted to die so why couldn't he oblige, 'it must be witchcraft' he thought to himself. With her blood fresh on his lips he reached out and touch the fringes of her mind with his own. Searching for any hint that the girl knew what was happing. When he found nothing he pondered the thought 'why did the girl want to die so badly?' He was a washed with images form a small girl watching as her daddy left, to constantly living in Elena's shadow never being good enough. The events of the past few months of her life skimmed across his mind, it was the feelings that he truly understood the sense of loneliness, never being enough.

He pulled the stake free and snapped her neck venting his frustration catching her as her body went limp. He carried her out of the circle and laid her on the floor in front of Greta's alter.

Greta paused in her chanting and threw him a confused look, "Klaus…?" she started but he cut her off

"KEEP CHANTING AND DROP THE LAST BARRIER" His face was fully vamped out as he ragged at himself, now he was down a vampire.

"YOU!" he yelled as he strode towards Elena. The girl at least had the decency to look terrified. He grabbed arms and pulled her into him.

He leaned and hissed in her ear. "I will kill everyone you love, family, friend, and acquaintances. Who knowns were my rampage will end."

"Tell me the plan?" He shook her

Elena sobbed and shook her head, "I can't I don't know….there isn't one that I'm aware off?"

He let her go and sniffed the air. Figures Elena had been left out of the plans deliberately, probably. Perfect plausible deniability. He caught wind of a familiar scent as a figure walked cautiously into the clearing.

He turned and smiled with menace "Damon, Should have known you would be able to keep to the bargain and stay away"

Damon approached cautiously, "Give it up Klaus, you didn't have the stone to kill the pretty vampire, so just let Elena go."

Klaus moved with a speed other vampires could only dream off, in seconds he landed a punch on Damon's jaw. The younger vampire flew back under the force of the blow.

Damon lay on the floor, he wiped the blood off his mouth. "It's a shame, I've been wanting Blondie dead for a while now and one thing I was counting on was that an all-powerful original vampire would be the one to get the job done."

Klaus sneered at them "So that's why Caroline and Lockwood weren't rescued"

Damon stood and shrugged.

"Damon?" Elena turned her doe brown eyes on him,

"Oh don't look at me like that Elena. I'm THE bad guy, at least I was till the original douche here decided to come to town"

Her eyes fluttered as they began to swim with tears "I can't believe you Damon, I though you cared?" she tried

He huffed, "Only about you Elena"

He stepped towards Elena but she held up her hand to halt him "No, don't I love Stefan. You should've have come here, you broke my bargain with Klaus. Jenna, Jeremy... don't you realise he's going to kill them once he's killed me." She paused and looked at her unconscious friend.

"Caroline's my best friend, I can't believe you wanted her dead why?"

Damon snorted and he moved to approach her again "Because she not you Elena, Katherine may have been the one to smother her but It's my vampire blood in her system. I didn't choose to sire her why would I she's insignificant, nothing, worthless…!"

Klaus grabbed Damon and flung him down into circle, previous occupied by Caroline. He held him down by the neck and snarled at him. "On the contrary, you are quite wrong in the five minutes I've known her I happen to think she's quite magnificent. .He wasted no time in sinking his fangs in to Damon's neck. He pulled back and shoved the stake into his chest scrapping the heart to begin with.

"And believe me after what I just saw in Caroline's mind "he gestured towards Caroline "I find it very gratify and fortuitous that you should happen by." With that he pushed down and watched with immense satisfaction as the vampire skin greyed beneath him.

Elena was screaming and crying now, he could only imaging she had been harbouring some feelings for the elder Salvatore. He yanked out the stake and grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her over to the Alter.

He held the stake over the Alter and watched as a few drops of the dead vampires blood dripped into the mixture. The power Greta was channelling heightened as the flames around them roared higher.

With great delight Klaus stepped behind Elena and with no hesitation he began draining her dry. When he heard her heart stop he dropped her lifeless body to the floor.

Greta's chanting increased, a wave of power shot out from the Alter and he felt it wash over him. He looked up at the full moon and almost wanted to howl. He fell to his knees as he felt the first of his bones cracking to being the change.

It was then that Bonnie bennet had appeared and he'd felt his brother Elijah barrel into him from the side.

Caroline awoke to the sound of more chanting, only this time it wasn't Greta, it sounded like... she looked around to find her suspicion was correct it was bonnie. She tried to stand, her head was foggy, she assume from the blood lost.

"Bonnie?" she moved closer to her friend, but bonnie ignored her focusing on something going on behind her. She turned to see two men fighting, one she knew was Klaus the other she figured was Elijah. She gasped when Elijah pushed his hand into Klaus chest, she took a tentative step towards them. Her initial reaction being to help Klaus, this realisation stunned her to a standstill. Elijah released Klaus and flashed over to bonnie, leaving his brother to complete his change.

"What the hell Elijah?" bonnie started, Elijah held up his hand "I'm sorry Miss Bennett, family above all. Klaus has promised to reunite me with my family." Bonnie was about to protest but Elijah put a stop the conversation by grabbing Greta and flashing away.

Bonnie pushed past Caroline and fell to her knees besides Elena, seconds later Stefan arrived. He looked at Caroline stunned to see her alive and then his eyes fell on the body of his brother. He rushed to Damon's side, "Damon?" his voice was shaking as he understood that his brother was truly gone.

"Stefan" bonnie said sharply, get Elena out of here. Stefan looked at her in confusion his mind only just remembering her plan he gathered Elena into his arms. Caroline tore her gaze away from Klaus, and looked at bonnie and Stefan 'odd, neither seem too broken up about Elena's death' that's when it hit her, she's not dead they come up with a plan to save Elena.

Stefan flashed off into the night, and bonnie turned to leave. "Come on Care let's get Damon's body and go"

Caroline grabbed Bonnies arm "Was there a plan to bring me back?" Bonnie's eyes when wide, it was no use lying Caroline would see right through her

"No, we could find anything John Gilbert came up with a plan for Elena"

"What plan?"

Bonnie looked around the clearing satisfied that Klaus had fled and would be too distracted to be listening in.

"John had me cast a life force spell, he is giving her his life force"

"But doesn't that mean…" she trailed of

"That he dies...yes"

Caroline wrapped her arms around herself, deep down she was a little bit jealously of the sacrifice John made for Elena given he'd been playing the uncaring uncle all these years. Would my mom have done the same for me she wondered.

"And you didn't think the same thing would work for me and Tyler"

"There wasn't time Care" bonnie replied

Caroline nibbled on her lip her anger rising, 'there wasn't time was a poor excuse given half their circle where vampires, hadn't thought too ask was more like it'

"So you were all just going to let me and Tyler die, but that's ok right as long as Elena's safe!"

Caroline turned and started to walk away, Klaus had stumble further into the woods and she could hear his agonising screams.

"Care, stop help me with Damon. He's dead you're not it's the least you can do!"

Caroline spun around angrily full vamp face on, her fury mounting over all Bonnie's concern for Damon but apparently Tyler's body didn't get a second thought. "Seriously"

Bonnie stood her ground and Caroline felt the tingle of a witchy headache, although oddly it wasn't as painful as last time. She turned and continued to walk away. Her head was really pounding at this point and the thumping of Bonnie's heart was testing her will power to its limits. She stumble out of the forest and back along the road. She tried to flash but she was suddenly feeling so weak, she leaned against a tree and sank down. She must have passed out because the next thing she knew, there was a puff off air against her face. Before she opened her eyes she detected he presence of something quite large in front of her, cautiously she open her eyes to find herself face to face with a wolf. She pushed back into the tree on instinct as she appraised the animal. Her heart was pounding in her chest and every second that passed by without the wolf tearing her apart she felt herself cautiously relaxing, 'Well you haven't ripped me to pieces so I'm guessing you are friendly wolf.

She stood cautiously her eyes never leaving the wolf, she waiting tentatively for it to attack any second. When nothing happened she pushed away from the tree and warily stepped back towards the road her eyes never leaving the wolf. As her feet hit the tarmac the wolf padded forward. As the moon light shone down Caroline got her first good look at the animal. Its fur was jet black but the glossy coat gleamed in the under the moons light. Its eyes where golden and watched her every move. Taking a deep breath she started walking and was unsurprised when the wolf began to pad along beside her.

The wolfs presence was almost comforting as she made her way home, she glanced at the wolf. "So I'm gonna go out on a limb her and guess that you must be Klaus" She mused out loud. Saying Klaus's name out loud caused her to instinctive brush her fingers along her neck where he had bitten her. 'What the hell happened back there' she wondered. She fully expected to be dead, and yet here she was alive and well and apparently with a wolf as a new bestie. She was not really sure what had come over her when Klaus had begun to drink from her. As soon as she looked into his eyes and he pulled her into his embrace. His heady scent had engulfed her. Her senses where on overload as she felt her entire body respond to him. The need to taste him had become overwhelming so she had. His blood was strong and almost spicy the powered that flowed through him tasted sweet on her tongue. She remembered feeling disappointed when she felt him release his bite and knew she had to do the same. Reluctantly she had withdrawn to look back into his eyes. The stormy blue was gone, his eyes where black and tinged with red. The veins around his eyes began to retreat as he looked at her, the blackness in his eyes faded and she caught a glimpse of something else. Before she could process what it was his lips had been on hers. She had never wanted to be kissed more than she'd had in that moment. His lips we're soft at first but as she pulled him in he became hungrier for her taste and she'd responded in kind. She never been kissed like that before and she doubted she ever would be again.

Thoughts of the Kiss snapped her back to reality as she softly brushed her fingers along her lips and smiled to herself.

She shook the smile away, Klaus had killed three of her friends tonight and tried to kill her. Having any kind of warm fuzzy feelings towards a kiss from him was wrong and she knew it. She pushed it down promising herself no one would ever know how close she came to giving herself body and soul to the man that was trying to murder her, least of all the man himself. Given that Wolf Klaus was currently following her home she supposed that a future run in with the man was inevitable. The lust in his eyes had not gone unnoticed by her as she was almost sure the look was mirrored back at him. When she saw him again she knew what he would want and she damn well not going to give into him again.

She rubbed her head as her fangs elongated, 'god I'm so hungry'. She realised they were now working their way through the suburbs of mystic falls. Thank fully it was gone midnight so there would not be many curious eyes watching her stroll along with what they would assume was a very big dog. Last think she needed was awkward questions from her mother. Two teenagers deep into each other and little bit drunk stumble towards her. Her blood lust was becoming unbearable, without thinking she reached out and buried her hand into Klaus fur at the back of his head. Partly to support herself and partly to deter him from attacking. The wolf had growled lowly at the teenagers but stopped abruptly at the feel of her hand on it. She tugged lightly "come on lets go this way"

Caroline hurried away from the teenagers, within 10 minutes she found herself before the steps of her home. Her mother's Police cruiser was missing and the house was utterly dark.

Caroline walked slowly up the steps "Figures, I should be dead in the woods right now, and my mother's not even here to know I'm missing" she pushed open her front door, stepping inside she flicked on the light as she turned to the wolf wondering if he need to be invited in. He silently answered her question by sauntering in and sniffing around the place. Caroline headed upstairs to her bedroom and rolled her eyes as the wolf continue to follow "I'm really not getting rid of you tonight am I?" the wolf brushed past her and jumped up on her bed and preceded to make its self-comfortable.

"Hey buddy, no way! Off my bed!" She tried to push the wolf back but she found herself to weak. The wolf licked her face and she almost sure it grinned at her.

She huffed "Fine"

She reached under bed and pulled out a cooler, within minutes she had downed the contents of all four bags. "God what's wrong with me, I'm never this hungry"

She gave the wolf a suspicious look, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with her and it was his fault somehow.

Grabbing a sleep top and shorts she headed to the bathroom to change. Once back in the bedroom she pulled back the covers on the side of the bed the large wolf wasn't occupying. She tucked her arm under head as she lay on her side looking at him. Beginning to relax she let her tears fall, her free hand stroking the fur of the wolf.

"My friends were going to let me die tonight." Saying it out loud made it real and pain short through her heart at the betrayal. "My mom doesn't even know what I am, my boyfriend hates what I am so I'm pretty sure he's going to break up with me."

"I'm alone…I a vampire a monster and I'm alone" she buried her face into her arm as she sobbed.

The sting of teeth nipping her wrist brought back out of her stupor. "What the hell" she was about ready to leap out of bed thinking the wolf was finally going to finish her off when she looked at her wrist. Where she should have seen healing teeth marks she saw something taking shape on her wrist. She sat up and held her arm under the lamp. A halve moon tattoo had appeared on her wrist. She rubbed her thumb over it lightly, she looked back at the wolf, and it had closed its eyes and appeared to sleeping contently. Opening her bedside drawer she found an old sweat band and pulled it on their wrist covering the mark... She had no I deal what it meant but covering it felt like the right thing to do for now. Laying back down her drifted into a fitful slumber.

When Caroline awoke the next morning her head was pounding, as she began to open her eyes she realised she was laying against something firm. She blinked a few times a recognised skin, her brain worked fast, she wasn't in bed alone. Her eyes widened as looked down and realised she was in bed with a very naked man. Her cheek was resting against his chest and she felt his body shift as began to stir. She looked up, 'Klaus' she was in bed with a naked Klaus. She flashed out of the bed hitting her back on her dresser.

"Get out" she yelled

Klaus was awake instantly, he was about to give a snarky response when started to feel a heavy weight on his chest. Butt naked he flashed into her doorway, "Argh I can't be in here" he flashed down the stairs and Caroline followed. "Invite me in Caroline" he yelled as he was pulled to the front door "No" Caroline said with resolve. With seconds Klaus was naked on her porch the screen door blocking her full frontal view of his manhood. He banged on the door as she approached "Invite me in" She paused and gasped as she spied the half-moon tattoo on the wrist that was currently banging on her front door. The same mark she now wore, she stepped back and fled back to her bedroom. The sound of Klaus threats echoing in her ears.

Klaus stood on her porch. He stopped banging and took in his surrounding confused as to how he ending up in Caroline's bed? The last thing he remembered was breaking the curse and transitioning. He flexed his muscles he could feel the wolf rippling under the surface and it felt good... For the first time in over a thousand years he felt whole. He head the Click of a gun "Who the hell are you! On your knees, hands behind your head NOW!" He ignored the demand and turned to face an older woman. Caroline's mother he assumed. She held her gun steady "I won't ask you again, why the hell a butt naked man is yelling at my daughter?"

Klaus growled, his eyes started to yellow as he stepped forward. He licked his lips he was feeling pretty hungry this morning.

"Well that's between me and your daughter, thoughts of tearing into the woman's jugular disappeared as another thought occurred to him. Before she could think to pull the trigger, he grabbed the gun and spun her towards him. "Now be a love and invite me in" his eyes dilated and she dully gave him the invite she needed. Klaus flashed back into the house up to Caroline bedroom. "Now love I have some questions" His eyes locked on Caroline's limp form on the bed " _Caroline?"_ He flashed over pulling her on to her back. Her eyes were closed but appeared to be bleeding. He sighed, he wanted to leave her here to her fate but is again he felt his body override his rational thoughts as he scooped her into his arms and flashed past her confused mother. Within minute's he was pushing open the door his temporary apartment. Greta stood a smiled, her face dropping as she took in his nakedness and the blond in his arms. Klaus put the blonde on the sofa and flashed to the bedroom. Seconds later he was back fully dressed and descending on Greta "What's wrong with her"

Greta shrugged and was just surprised as Klaus when his arm shot out and grabbed her by the neck "that's not a helpful answer Greta" he dropped her back on to feet. "Think again"

Caroline stirred on the sofa, sitting up she held her head in her hands "urgh blood, I need blood I'm so hungry"

Greta approached cautiously and handed her a blood bag which Caroline guzzled in seconds. "More" 5 bags later Klaus and Greta were exchanging 'this is definitely not normally looks.

"Greta" Klaus barked, the silence was frustrating him and the sight of Caroline's attempts to hide her true face as she guzzled blood was not helping. 'Why would she try to hide what she is? Even among other vampires'

"I don't know ok!" Greta shouted

"Then I have one last use for you" he move like lightening a bit into her neck before shoving her towards Caroline. "Drink, Caroline show me what you truly are"

Caroline glared at him "NO"

"You're a vampire Caroline feed,"

She shook her head "no… I won't hurt anyone"

He pushed Greta forward effectively sandwiching Caroline against the wall with Greta in-between himself and her. He slowly bent down and bit into Greta's neck. Caroline closed her eyes and her smell of fresh blood assaulted her senses. She glance at Greta's face, the witches face held and faraway dreamy look

"She's compelled but how witches can't'…"

Klaus stopped feeding "Not just a pretty face are you love"

He licked the wounds on Greta's neck until he reached her ear. The shudder the witch gave would normally have been enough for him to take her to bed but today it nothing for him. Today he knew he'd set his sights elsewhere.

"Greta here allowed me to compel away her fear so I could feed from her, silly girl aren't you Greta" he whispered in her ear. Klaus buried his head back into Greta's neck, his hand on the opposite side reached around to guide Caroline's head down to the other side of Greta's neck. The fact that he was able to do it was enough to prove the weaken state Caroline was truly in despite the amount of blood she had drunk already. He smiled in victory as he sensed Caroline bite down on Greta. When he felt the witches pulse start to slow he pulled back. Determined to allow Caroline this kill, he was surprise when Caroline pulled back at the same time and Greta's barely alive body crumpled to the floor. Caroline's face was fully vamped out and her chest was heaving. Klaus didn't need to think twice about his next move he swept in pressing is lips into hers for a searing kiss. The explored each other's mouths hungrily. She pressed himself against her and felt her heat against his crotch as he pushed her back into the wall. One hand lifting her thigh and tugging a leg around his middle. Caroline tore at his shirt as she ground against him. Both of them looking for some kind of release. Caroline pulled away from his lips, her desires looking for something sweeter she sank her fangs into his neck, he grunted and thrust against her. His blood was just as addictive as it had been the night before. They were seconds away from tearing each other's clothes off and they knew it.

"Brother!"

Klaus tugged Caroline away from his neck and pressed his forehead against hers. His eyes gleamed as he took in her lust filled gaze "not now brother, I'm busy"

"Yes now Niklaus"

Klaus and Caroline could both feel the heat of the moment slipping away from them. Caroline lowered her leg to the floor and peered around Klaus at Elijah in the doorway.

Klaus's blood seemed to have sated her hungry for now but she still didn't understand what was happening to her.

"Err I have to go anyway" Caroline stuttered, but Klaus gripped her arm tightly "no, not until we figure out what's wrong with you"

"Niklaus you promise to reunite me with our family"

Klaus grunted with frustration. "Gladly brother" he flashed to the bureau

"Looking for this brother"

Klaus looked at Elijah as he waved the dagger at him, "I took the liberty of finding this while you indisposed, oh and I removed Katerina in my custody as well."

"So let's discuss the whereabouts of our family shall we" Elijah moved away from the door way and Caroline took her chance and flashed out the door. Klaus moved to follow but Elijah's firm grip held him in place "Let her go brother"

"Reuniting our family now you have lifted you curse is more important or have you forgotten that we still have Mikael to deal with?"

Klaus cursed loudly and grabbed his phone off the counter.

"Maddox, get over here"

He stepped over Greta's prone form the faint heart beat the only hint at her attempt to grasp onto life. He suppose he should give her some of his blood but he was suddenly feeling pretty vindictive.

He grabbed two tumbles and poured the bourbon he'd found in the back to the hunters cupboard. He swigged the mediocre booze and waited for Maddox to arrive, ignoring the part of him that was itching to chase after Caroline.

"What's that?"

Klaus He looked at Elijah in confusion

"What's what?"

"The mark on your arm brother, that's new or is it old?" Elijah flashed his brother a knowing look as Klaus inspected his wrist. "The clan mark?"

Having lived close to the wolves and traded with them in peace for a number of years Niklaus and his siblings had gleaned some basic wolf knowledge. The pack near them carried a full moon tattoo on their wrist, apparently all clans had a mark and it differed from pack to pack.

He closed his eyes as painful memories resurfaced, for a few hours after he turned he had borne this mark. It was how his family had deduce that Esther had been unfaithful with a wolf from that clan. The night Esther bound his wolf side the mark had disappear and after a number of years he had started to wonder if he imagined it.

"Congratulations brother looks like you are official part of the crescent moon pack again"

Klaus snorted "you speak like any of them survived brother"

Klaus looked at his brother as he remained silent, he quirked an eyebrow "did they?"

It was Elijah's turn to knock back his drink "Father demanded that we slaughter the whole village, while Kol set up killing with gusto I was a little more reserve. The guilt of helping mother and father curse you was weighing heavily. I caught Rebecca trying sneak some women and children out the village. Our dear sister held on to humanity much longer that the rest of us if you recall"

Klaus nodded

"I had choice, slaughter them or help her. I chose to help. Rebecca and I saved 20 lives that night. The women and children where easy to sweep away undetected as the men fought."

"In the morning we compelled all of them to forget us and remain hidden in the caves until the next full moon"

Klaus sat forward resting his elbows on his knees, "Consider my interest peaked, what happened to them?"

"That brother is something you'll have to ask our dear sister. She chose to keep track of you clan not I. It seems that the night you we're cursed and their alpha died they lost their marks. They have been shunned by most other werewolf clans and forced to roam leaderless. "

"And you didn't tell me because?" Klaus growled out at his brother.

"You were no nearer to breaking your curse and you brother are fickle. I feared you would intention take you frustrations out on them. Be thankful that I hid it from you brother now you have a fully fledge pack to join"

Klaus smiled "join brother? You forget I'm the son of the alpha I won't be joining the pack I will be claiming it" The thought of regaining his pack exhilarated Klaus and he was still beaming when Maddox walked in

"arh Maddox glad you could join us, start getting things packed up we are leaving in the morning we have my family to wake and hybrids to create" he stood and slapped Elijah on the shoulder, "are you with me brother.

"Always and forever brother"

Caroline fled Klaus apartment expecting to be grabbed and dragged back any second. She had ran several blocks when she realised Klaus wasn't hunting her down. She paused her breath ragging, she whipped her eyes and recoiled at the sight of blood on her hands. She hated to admit it but right now she need bonnie and her access to the spirts. Something was wrong and she could shake the feeling that she was dying. With what strength she had left she took off into the woods towards the abandoned house she knew where they would all be.

She crashed through the door, "Bonnie" she rasped as she clung to the stair case.

Bonnie stormed into the entry way "so you've decided to show you're…" she stopped in her tracks and her face soften, "God Care, what's happened to you?"

Caroline shook her head as she began to cry "I don't know… I think I'm dying bon" Caroline sank down on the stairs her energy giving out.

She felt a strong arms lifting her "its ok Care I got you"

"Mmm Stefan?" she mumbled. Something soft hit her back, she opened her eyes to see Stefan, bonnie and Elena all looking at her with concern. She looked around the candle lit room the bodies of Tyler, Damon and John had carefully been laid out to one side of the room. Elena's eyes where puffy as she pushed past bonnie and pulled Caroline into a tight hug. "I was so worried," Caroline looked at Stefan and bonnie blankly over Elena's shoulder. She was so hungry, the pulse of the human in her arms was deafening and before anyone could react she'd sank her fangs into Elena's neck.

Stefan roared and lurched forward to drag Elena out of her grasp. Caroline let her go willing somehow she knew she got what she needed.

Elena was holding her neck as Stefan fed her his blood "its ok, care what the hell"

Caroline stood, "I'm sorry Lena" she felt stronger, stronger that she'd ever felt before. That was when she felt the first crack of her bones. She screamed and sank to her knees, she sobbed her body lurching forwarded "WHATS HAPPENING TO ME" She screamed

Her friends ran across the room heading for the stairs as she collapsed back on the floor another wave of agonising bone breaking pain coursed through her.

"Oh my god Stefan, is she turning into a werewolf?" Elena yelled.

Through the fog in her mind Caroline came to the same realisation. She turning, but how? She was a vampire not a wolf… not a Hybrid? The word hybrid hit her like a stone, she was a hybrid. Something had happened to her during the ritual and she'd been in transition all day. As she heard her friends flee and the she screamed into the early evening as her bones broke. She held one to one though Klaus had done this to her and he was going to pay.

Klaus was half through his second bottle or bourbon. Maddox had removed Greta from his presence and Elijah had gone off to check on Katerina. He sank back and open his ears, enjoying that somehow now he could hear further. A scratching at the door caught his attention. He approached and swung open the door. A grey wolf flew at him and knocked him on his back, it's growled at him as it tried to keep him pinned. All of Klaus's wolf sense where on high alert, he shifted and flipped them over so that the wolf on the ground. His hand held its neck firmly as he leaned his own eyes turning golden as he growled a wolf. Even in his human form he was still the alpha. The grey wolf tucked its ears back and tried to look submissive as it recognised the dominate alpha in the room.

Klaus let go and stepped away from the animal satisfied it wasn't going to attack him anymore. By the scent and the leaner frame of the wolf he surmised it was a female. Its fur was grey but he was sure that under the moon light it would shimmer silver.

"Well now where did you come from?"

His brain was processing fast, a werewolf when it wasn't a full moon? He tilted his head "Hybrid" he mused out loud. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when the wolf barked a response. He knelt down in front of the animal and place a firm hand on its head. The fur was soft under his palm "now here's the thing sweetheart I haven't created and hybrids yet" The wolf snorted its disapproval of the statement, he followed as the wolf headed into the bedroom and made its self-comfortable in the bed. Klaus leaned in the doorway "I'll see you in the morning sweetheart" he shut the door and moved back to the sofa.

In a few hours the wolf would be human again and he'd know exactly who this mystery hybrid was.

Klaus stood in the shadows of the bedroom, he'd had enough time to piece together who he expected to see in the bedroom. He watched as the wolf on the bed slowly morphed back into a human. The girl tucked herself up in the foetal position and shivered s the cool night air touched her skin. Klaus approached silently and pulled the cover over her naked form. His eye rested on her face briefly before he left the room satisfied that his assumption had been correct the hybrid wolf in his bed was Caroline. The question now was how?

 **A/N I want to say this point that I'm steering clear of 'Mates' themes at the moment as I've been reading some brilliant stories where it's been covered really well. I want to explore the pack mentality a bit more so that's where I'm going to be coming from as far as there connection goes for a while at least**

 **so I killed Damon, sorry guys normally I would happily ship delana but seeing as this fic starts from when Elena and Stefan are together it made sense to keep them that way. For a while there it was Stefan that got killed, but I like his bromance with Klaus lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own TVD or TO**

 **A/N ok so I'm back, sorry for the wait peeps. I have to confess this chapter was a hard one to churn out. I got to about page 8 of the first draft and realised I'd written by self to almost a dead stop pace wise. Also I had massive writers block on just how much cannon I wanted to follow i.e. the road trip, meeting ray etc.**

 **so here it is, hope you enjoy see you at the bottom.**

 **Chapter two**

When Caroline awoke the next morning the first thing to hit her senses was the strong musky scent she'd come to associate with Klaus. Her eyes snapped open. She sat up in the bed looking around wildly, as she clutched the covers against her naked body she realised she was alone in the bedroom. Footsteps echoed in the other room and her heart raced. She leapt out of the bed still clutching the cover around her as the door opened. Klaus folded his arms and leaned on the door frame. "Good morning love" he swept his arm back towards the other room "Breakfast?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "No thanks I'll pass" She looked past him wondering how she was going to get out of here. Making a run for didn't seem like a wisest option right now.

Klaus's jovial exterior hardened as he stepped into the room. Caroline held her chin up defiantly ready for whatever was going happen next. A sharp knock on the door drew both of their attention, away from their staring contest. Klaus turned on his heal and headed back into the other room to open the door.

With a moments reprieve Caroline flashed around the room looking for something, anything to wear. She grabbed a shirt of the back of a chair and pulled it over her head. The faint scent told her it was Klaus's, a quick inspections of the draws revealed what must be Alaric's clothing. She contemplated changing shirts but decided against it. She held up a pair of boxer brief's' ewe do I really want to where Alaric's pants' she dropped them back down hoping her search would throw up something better. Her eye caught a duffle bag down by the side of the bed. Pulling open she found what she knew to be the rest of Klaus's clothes for his stay in town. She heard the front door closing and quickly pulled on a pair of clean boxer briefs from Klaus bag. not much of a better option than Alaric's but definitely the lesser of two evils. At least she'd be able to continue to look the history teacher in the eye. He strolled back in to the room just as she finished dressing, "Caroline, Maddox is here and he thinks…" Klaus stopped dead at the sight of Caroline in his clothes, his scent all over her. The primal urge of the wolf to throw her on the bed then and there caused his eyes to glow yellow. Caroline's inner wolf instinctively recognised where this was heading. Allowing her new found abilities to rise to the surface she allowed her own eye to turn golden and she growled back at him. "Back off"

He stepped back any sign of inner dilemma gone. He walked away, back into the other room and Caroline followed curiously. Maddox was stood by the sofa as she entered "So this is her?" She nodded as she approached feeling self-conscious under his gaze.

Klaus nodded his response to Maddox's statement and sat down in the arm chair. A half-drunk glass of bourbon sudden appearing his hand.

"So you're the accidental Hybrid" he smiled and she couldn't help but smile back. His general demeanour putting her at ease.

She nodded "I guess so, I just don't understand how? I was never a werewolf?

Maddox nodded "Arh well that I can help with, Greta filled me on what happened during the ritual." He grabbed the bottle of booze of the coffee table "may I?" he inferred to Klaus. Klaus waved his hand nonchalantly "have at it"

Maddox poured himself a drink as he sank into the couch "You drank from Klaus correct?" he asked Caroline. She nodded her face going pale as she tried to put the pieces together.

He smiled and took a swig of his drink. He licked his lips and leaned forward. Looking at both Klaus and Caroline carefully "The spell to undo your curse Klaus, it was aimed at the wolf gene locked away in you, every part of you including your…"

"My blood" Klaus stated his voice unimpressed

"When the spell was completed it unlocked the wolf in you and as Caroline had consumed your blood it made the same changes to the blood within her."

Klaus stood and began to pace "I don't buy it; Werewolves are born not made" he rounded in on Caroline one arm on the arm of the couch the other griping the back. Effectively pinning her in. "Come on admit it sweetheart, your deep dark family secret. How did you get round dying? Did your bennet witch cast some spells for you" His tone of voice was patronising and belittling. Klaus watched fascinated as Caroline chewed her lip thoughtfully. He wondered briefly if he was right and she was going to admit to the lie she'd been caught in. Her face hardened as the looked up at him. "My family has its secrets Klaus but werewolfism is NOT one of them, and if bonnie was that powerful don't you think she would have found a way to stop you killing our friends" Klaus nodded and stepped back as he conceded to her points.

Caroline looked over at Maddox, who quickly tried to cover his amused smirk "There has to be more" she snapped

Maddox glanced at Klaus "As Caroline herself was already a supernatural being, turned by another vampire. Who'd been turned by another and another, so on so forth right back the first vampire that started the blood line." He looked pointedly at Klaus

"you think she's made from my blood line?" Klaus looked thoughtful

Maddox nodded "I think it's probably the last piece of the puzzle, yes"

"As the powerful spell was completed it changed her. The fresh blood she'd consumed connected with the vampire spell within her. It created a further change within her" He looked at the two unimpressed hybrids

"Look... don't forget even the first werewolves was made by magic long ago." He swigged his bourbon.

"So now I'm a hybrid…" Caroline concluded, she glanced at Klaus "What does he mean about blood lines."

Klaus gave a playful smile "It's believed that all vampires are connect to the first vampire. Which would be me or one of my siblings. Witches believe that if you kill an original you kill the whole blood line."

Caroline gasped, the realisation sinking in that if they had succeeded in killing Klaus they may have signed their own death warrants.

Klaus seemed to read her thoughts "Rethinking you and your friends plans to kill me sweetheart?"

She huffed and Klaus directed his attention back to Maddox

"So if we look over the spell potentially I could change other vampires into hybrids" Klaus asked Maddox thoughtfully.

"Mmm yes I guess so, but without the doppelganger…"Maddox stopped talking as Klaus's intrigued face dropped to one of annoyance as his idea was quashed.

"Well turning wolves will have to do for now, perhaps I'll revisit this idea in a couple of centuries when the next doppelganger surfaces" he shrugged and put his empty glass down on the table, "Is everything else sorted?" he asked Maddox.

Maddox nodded "Good, go and gathered the others, I'll be there shortly."

Klaus stood, turning his back on Caroline and began to peruse some maps on the table. "Caroline, love go home and pack will be picking you up in an hour" He didn't bother to look at her. The sight of her sitting around in his clothing was doing nothing for his restraint.

"Pack?" she licked her lips and eyed the door. This was her out she could argue with him or just bolt. She choose to bolt, she flashed to the door but just as she reached it something hard appeared in front of her. Klaus grabbing her arms was the only thing that stopped her from flying backwards. "Don't even think about running Caroline, I will pick you up in one hour." He leaned in for a second Caroline wondered if he was going to kiss her but his brow furrowed. "If you are not there I will kill everyone I find until I find you. Do you understand?"

Caroline's breath hitched as she nodded. "y..yes"

Klaus released her arms and shoved her out of the door "Good now go"

As Caroline reached the steps to her house she'd given up on any thoughts of running from her fate. She had no doubt Klaus would be true to his word, her eye caught the sight of the O'Malley twins playing in there garden next door. She sighed, she would get away from Klaus but not at the risk of the innocent people around her. Pushing open the door she stepped into her home. "Caroline...is that you?" She heard her mother's voice call from the kitchen. "Yeah it's me" Caroline glanced at the hall clock as she passed on her way to the kitchen. 'Odd, she was almost sure her mum should be a work"

When she walked in to the kitchen she stopped in her tracks, as she was confronted with Stefan, and her mum.

"Oh hey Stef, what are you doing here?" She kept her tone bright as she assessed the situation inwardly. 'What the hell was Stefan doing here' Given Damon's death and her biting Elena he was the last person she expected to see.

"I know Caroline" her mother stated, Caroline swivelled her gaze to her mother and took in the tired appearance. "Know what?" Caroline tried phaining innocence

"I told her everything Care" Caroline spun around to face Stefan as she spoke.

"What exactly is everything?" Caroline glared.

With his arms fold across his chest Stefan approached her. "That you are a hybrid now!" Caroline felt her eyebrow twitch with anger, he had no right to bring her mother into this.

He held his hands up, his eyes narrowed "I followed you Care, I know where you spent the night…so what are you Klaus's bitch now?"

Caroline didn't care for his tone or the accusation "How dare you!" she shouted at him. "I get that you upset about Damon, but what the hell have I done to you to deserve this... You know how I feel about my mother finding out, how could you Stefan?"

She looked at the man she thought was becoming her friend, He stepped towards her menacing. The look of disappointed caused her to recoil. "What have you done? Elena told me how you were all over Klaus during that ceremony, that he didn't Kill you like he was supposed to… that's how Damon ended up dead instead!" he spat, his distain over her survival evident

Caroline wrung her hands together "That's not..."

His cold eyes bored into hers and look of disgust aimed at her "Look at you, still wearing his clothes. I hope fucking him was worth it Caroline"

Caroline swung her hand back and slapped is cheek firmly. " _How dare you_ " she whispered again. "Stop blaming me, none of this is my fault"

She turned back to her mother, "Mum are you ok?" she reached for her Mother's hand. But Liz pulled back unwilling to touch her. Liz looked at Stefan "I'm sorry I tried but I can't be around her. Can you take her away please?"

"What? Mom… It's me Caroline. I'm still your daughter?"

Liz shook her head "No my daughter died in car accident. I don't know what kind of monster you are" Caroline gasped and stepped back, her eyes filling with tears "Mummy please don't"

"Stefan!" Liz said sharply

Caroline felt her knees start to buckle and as she thought she'd sink to the floor a strong arm wrapped around her from behind. She felt herself being held against a firm chest. His scent surrounded her and she didn't need to look behind to know who it was. She got her breathing under controlled and stilled her tears.

"Klaus" Stefan said surprised. He reached his hand out Liz, "Liz come over here"

"Ripper" Klaus snarled

Caroline watched as her mother trustingly accepted Stefan's hand. The gesture of trust her mother could place on Stefan made her sick to her stomach "So Mom, did Stefan happen to mention that he is a vampire too" she spat

Liz nodded "yes and Damon too, he also told me 'He'" she pointed at Klaus "Killed him"

Caroline felt the rumble of Klaus chest against her back as he chuckled "yes I did but just another monster gone if what you were just saying to Caroline here goes"

Liz shook her head "Damon was my friend"

"And Caroline's your daughter" Klaus snapped

Liz turned to Stefan, "That's him, that's the naked man from yesterday"

Stefan quirked an eyebrow, "Naked huh, so you wanna tell me again Care how you're not fucking the enemy"

Caroline felt her fangs drop and she pulled forward in Klaus grasp, suddenly eager to rip Stefan apart. Klaus held her firmly and spun her around in his grasp. Her look softened as his eyes found hers. "Go pack, we are on tight schedule. I'll handle this" She glanced back over her shoulder at her mother before looking back at him "Don't kill them" Klaus's grin should have terrified he but it just reassured her. "No, Ripper and I go way back I think it's time he remembers. He let go of a surprised Caroline and stalked over to Stefan. "Can I assume you are on vervain" Stefan's smug look resulted in a similar look on Klaus face as he snapped Stefan's neck "Pity, guess I'll get to you later then. " He shrugged and walked over to Liz who had the good sense to bolt back towards the kitchen. Klaus was quicker and grabbed her by the arm, Liz's turned wildly towards Caroline "Care honi?" Caroline looked at Klaus for a second "Don't kill her, she said as she turned and walked away.

Every step she took towards her bedroom another tear fell, she'd just left her mother in the clutches of a true monster but then what did that make her. She sank down on her bed. Klaus flashed in seconds later, he took in Caroline's confused look. He moved to her closet and pulled out a suit case, "Pack sweetheart! unless you want to live in my clothes for the next few weeks" He shot her a smug look that had her looking down at her current state of undress. She huffed and hurriedly gathered some clothes and headed for the bathroom. A few minutes later she reappeared to find Klaus putting clothes in her suitcase. Silently she whizzed around the room, grabbing everything she thought she'd need. Once she'd clicked the case closed she looked at Klaus "Let's go" he nodded and took the case from her.

She was startled when she got down stairs and her mother appeared in front of her. "Enjoy your trip honi, don't forget to call." Liz pulled her surprised daughter into a quick hug. "Now I gotta get to work bye honi" Caroline was speechless as her mother headed out of the front door. She eyed Klaus carefully "You compelled her to forget" Klaus confidently opened the front door "Would you rather I'd hurt her?"

"No! I just..."

He raised an eyebrow at her almost knowingly. He put the case down on the porch, "Maddox will be here in a moment" He stalked back into the house and appeared with Stefan over his shoulder.

Caroline choose to say nothing about that for now. As they waited on the porch she turned to him. "You were early why? Did you think I'd run?" Klaus looked away from her, the truth is he didn't know why he was early. He'd been looking over the maps when his wolf senses went on high alert and he just knew she needed him. He chose not to answer her question. When the car pulled up she climbed into the back seat next to a slightly annoyed looking Greta. Klaus threw Stefan in the truck and then had Maddox spell the trunk so the vampire can't escape.

Klaus jumped in to the driver's seat and took off towards the highway.

Caroline sat quietly in the back watched the country side whirl by. Internally she was struggling to come to terms with the fact that she was actually relieve to be this close to Klaus and how much that need bothered her. Occasionally she glance up towards the rear view mirror and she'd catch is stormy blue eyes watching her for a moment.

A few hours later they pulled into a Motel. Caroline slowly got out of the car while Klaus headed off to check them in. She was leaning against the side of the car ignoring Maddox and Greta when Klaus returned. He threw a set of keys at Maddox, "you and Greta are in 13, me and Caroline are in 12." He proceeded to the back of the car to retrieve the luggage. Both Caroline and Greta looked like they had something to say but Greta got there first and she sidled up to his side her hand gently grazing his arm. "Are you sure about that lover?" he smiled at her, "I'm sure, get settle in I'll come find you later"

Caroline snatched the key and her bag off him as she snorted at his interaction with Greta. Klaus smirked as he watched Caroline walk away. He knew he'd have to deal with Greta and her advances sooner rather than later but catching Caroline's reactions was amusing him for now. He wondered just how far he could push her.

Caroline let herself in the motel room she groaned as her eyes fell on the double bed in the room, she collapsed on the bed ignoring the sound of Klaus entering behind her. "You are on the floor" she muttered without looking at him.

She felt the bed shift behind her. She bit her lip and held her breath as she felt his hot breath on her ear. "I don't think so love, "Anger surged through Caroline, she shifted onto her back and realised her mistake to late as her lips ended up merely millimetres from his. Her heart was pounding and she was sure the smug barstard could hear it as he lightly ran his hand down her arm. Caroline placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back "the floor" she growled. Klaus eyed her carefully for a moment before he climbed of the bed and shrugged. He grabbed his Jacket "I need to hunt, would you care to join me?" Caroline threw him a disgusted look "I only drink from blood bags" Klaus chuckled "well you'd better change you view otherwise you gonna get hungry fast" He walked out the door without a second glance.

Caroline sat on the bed and processed. 'No blood bags?' "Shit" she mumbled.

Klaus shut the door behind him, honestly he needed to put some distance between himself and Caroline more than he needed to feed. He was still trying to figure out why he'd even brought her along. She was certainly more of a hindrance than an asset right now. 'Blood bags' he snorted, he admired her control, but that was just one of the many thing she was going to submit to his will over.

He pulled open the trunk and grabbed Stefan as he tried to flee.

"Where's the fire mate!" He twisted Stefan's neck again and slung him over his shoulder. He grabbed the rope from the trunk and slung it over his other arm. He made his way into the wooded area behind the motel. Tying Stefan legs together he proceed to swing the rope over a strong looking branch in a nearby tree. It wasn't long before he had Stefan Salvatore suitably strung up ready to be bled out. With the exception of the ritual, it had been awhile since he had properly got his hands dirty. The upside of vampire minions plenty of people to do you bidding. Trying to drive away all his current problems he happily set about inflicting pain on the younger Salvatore.

A couple of hours later he stepped back to admire his handy work. The stench of blood hung in the air. Stefan had died over and over as Klaus worked to bleed him out. His head snapped to the left his senses in over drive. The aroma of wolf floated in and lingered in the air, a second later a grey wolf appeared in the clearing. He eyed her carefully as she in turn approached slowly her head down. She stopped in front of him and sat down.

"I don't recall giving you permission to turn sweetheart" The wheels in his head where turning furiously. Caroline had turned but why, did she mean to run? If she had it had back fired as all her wolf had done was seek him out. She bowed her head and wined, trying to push her snout into the palm of his hand, giving him a tentative lick... He crouched down and looked into her doe brown eyes. He lightly scratched behind her ears. She seemed to appreciate the gesture, her ears pricked up and she shot off into the forest. Klaus stood and huffed, "Caroline" he called in vain.

A few minutes' later Caroline's sauntered back in to the clearing and dropped a dead squirrel at his feet. Before taking off again.

He nudged the dead animal with his foot and shrugged. The sound of Stefan groaning had him refocus his attention. "Arh your awake good" he leaned in "now let's see how we're doing" He leaned in "Remember the twenties"

Stefan struggled in vain, "Urgh I don't remember the twenties I was on a ripper binge it's all blacked out which is probably for the best"

As Caroline arrived to drop another dead squirrel at his feet, Klaus took his knife and sliced open Stefan throat. "Let's try again later shall we"

Whilst he was waiting Caroline proceed to bring him what he could only imagine where 'gifts' so far she manged two squirrels three rabbits and after a particularly loud yelping she pranced proudly back with a fox in her mouth. He had to stifle a laugh at that one, she was going to have a fit when he told her about this in the morning. He guessed the gifts made sense, even though he was in human form he was still her alpha and the female wolf recognised that.

The next time he tried to compel Stefan he succeeded

"Nik?" Stefan looked at him in confusion. Klaus looked down for a moment Stefan was one of the few people who had ever been allowed to call him nik. In the 20's Klaus had come to enjoy the friendship that had arisen between them that is until Michael chased them out of town. Stefan had been the only boyfriend of Rebecca's that had been tolerable.

Stefan closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head as the memories washed over him "Urgh" he opened his eyes again "I think I preferred not knowing"

"Why? I seem to remember we had a blast" Klaus grinned

Stefan didn't look impressed "I was on a ripper binge, trust me the gilt that comes after is not a blast"

Klaus cut Stefan down and sat back as the other vampire righted himself and sat back on the ground.

"So you and I were friends?" Stefan exhaled

Klaus shrugged "Like Brothers, your words not mine"

Stefan nodded, the memories opening up mixed feelings towards the hybrid. "You killed my _brother_ "

Klaus shrugged nonchalantly "Collateral damage, he should not have been there. If he hadn't decided to take matters into his own hands and go against my agreement with Elena he'd still be alive and another vampire would have died in his place"

Stefan ran his hand through his hair and nodded " _What the hell was he thinking_ " he muttered " _we had a plan_ "

He clocked the smug look on Klaus's face "What?"

"Your _brother_ was in love with you girlfriend. He was there because he wanted to be her hero, maybe he was hoping she give him a special thank you" Klaus grinned as Stefan threw him a dirty look. "Not that it matters now, she is dead as well after all"

Stefan slowly stood, "So you've bled me out….. Go ahead put whatever compulsion on that you were planning, so I can go home."

Klaus chuckled as he stood, Stefan watched wide eyed as a grey wolf appeared in the clearing and sat down next to Klaus. It growled at Stefan but Klaus's hand firmly placed on the back of its head, held it in situ.

"Your new pets here I see" Stefan scowled.

Stefan eyed the animal carefully, it was still odd to see Caroline in her wolf form. Seeing her so obedient to the hybrid worried him. Elena's survival was a secret he needed to keep but he wasn't so sure if Caroline could be trusted not tell Klaus everything. If he was going to protect Elena then he'd have to stick with Klaus awhile longer.

"I know your too paranoid just to let me tag along on this road trip without strings, so let's get this compulsion over with shall we" he looked at a Klaus

Klaus approached Stefan and clamped his hand on his shoulder, he never admit it out loud but a part of him was disappointed. It was a friendship he had sorely missed this pass 90 years. He wanted trust his old friend but centuries of paranoia and running had taught him to be cautious with his trust. Stefan clearly had an issue with Caroline and he couldn't let that go unchecked. With a heavy heart he looked his once best friend in the eye "You are sired to me you will do whatever I order without question"

The gasp that Stefan released was almost inaudible.

He didn't really like compelling Stefan but it was necessary for now. He helped him up, come on let's get back. The two of them made their way back to the hotel. Klaus threw Stefan the car keys. "Feed and then you can kip in the car mate"

He stopped dead as he walked back into his hotel room. Whilst turning Caroline had trashed the room. She padded into the room behind him as he surveyed the damaged and turned on her angrily. "TURN BACK" he yelled "NOW" something in the tone of his voice resonated through Caroline, without much effort she felt her self being to transition back.

As soon as she was human again he threw a torn sheet at her and looked away while she covered herself.

"Thank you" she muttered

Klaus didn't waste any time pinning her to the wall his hand tightly round her throat. "Now back to my earlier comment, I don't recall giving you permission to turn love"

She glowered at him "I don't need your permission to do anything"

He laughed "Yes you do, as Alpha my word is law"

She tried to claw at the hand that held her "You are not my Alpha"

Klaus grabbed her wrist with his free hand. His thumb lightly caressing the mark of the crescent moon "Oh I beg to differ, this here signifies that you are very much part of 'My' pack and therefore I am _your_ Alpha"

Her eyes widened "Wolf 'you' bit me, that's why I have that stupid mark. So why don't you do us both a favour un-bite me or whatever and you'll never have to see me again"

Klaus let her go and rubbed his lip.

"Now why would I do that, we are after all on this trip to make more hybrids. FYI sweetheart the only way I'll be letting a hybrid go is by death."

"More hybrids?"

He laughed "Yes one big happy family"

Klaus pulled the mattress of the broken bed, the top was torn but as he flipped it over he found the underside was fine.

Chucking a pillow and few spare blankets on the make shifted bed he began to peel of his blood stained clothes. "I'm going to take a shower" He looked over at Caroline and caught the look in her eye as she watched him undress "Would you like to join me?"

A disgusted snort was all the answer he received and she popped open her suitcase and pulled out some clothes.

When he was done in the shower he found Caroline curled up in the bed. He laid down beside her and was momentarily surprised when she turned to face him.

"Erm Klaus…., why does my breath smell like dead animal?" she gasped "Did I kill someone?"

Klaus threw his head back and laughed. A look of pure horror on her face as she slapped him lightly. "It's not funny, seriously"

"Let's just say, you were enjoying bringing your Alpha gifts all evening and no, you didn't kill any humans"

The shade of red she turned was almost adorable. "Goodnight Klaus" she mumbled as she turned away from him again

He turned and leaned into her back for a moment. "Goodnight sweetheart" he breathed into her hair.

Klaus rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. The heady scent of female wolf in the air was doing little to tone down his libido. He couldn't remember the last time he had shared a bed with women without getting his needs met first but even then he rarely allowed them to remain to long after. The sound of Caroline's breathing slowly evening out signalling that she had slipped in a slumber. He lay there for a while longer listening to her breath, he knew when he had put himself and Caroline in a room together it had been with the sole intention of bedding her yet somehow that hadn't happened and it's not like he still didn't have an itch to scratch. Realising he wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon he sat up in the bed resting his back against the wall. He contemplated seeking out Greta but thought better of it. He reached to the side and grabbed his overnight bag. Within seconds he had pulled out a sketch pad and pencil. He righted and switched on an overturned lamp and drew one knee up to his chest to rest the sketch book on. For the longest time the only sound in the room was scratch of pencil on paper. Lost in the haze of his muse it wasn't until Caroline stirred beside him that his mind really began to register that it was Caroline that he had been sketching. He glanced sideways as she rolled on to her back, her face contorted, her mind caught in whatever nightmare she was having. Trying to ignore her he continued sketching. He is Klaus Mikaelson he doesn't comfort nightmares he is the nightmare. He allowed an amused smile to play across his lips at that thought. Caroline shifted again "Damon No" she gasped as she rolled closer to Klaus, her head came to rest on this thigh, one hand closing around his leg gripping him tightly. He huffed in annoyance, his free hand hovering above her head as he caught himself in the act of unconsciously about to offer the comfort he'd deemed himself far above only moments before. Caroline gave a small whimper as she tried to bury her face further. He watched deeply confused by his own actions as his hand slowly lowered as if it hand a mind of its own. Softly he brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Gently he stroked her hair, the soothing motion seemed to calm her as her breathing levelled out again and her vice like grip on his leg eased up. He continued to sketch and long after her nightmare had subsided he found he still hand his free hand buried in her hair almost cradling her head. When the first rays of sun light slipped through the curtain he flipped his sketch book closed and slipped out of the bed. Pulling on his trousers and shirt his gaze never left Caroline, a beam of sunlight made her hair seem golden as it spayed across the pillow. He let out a low frustrated growl as he fought he urge to climb back into bed with her and make her scream his name in pleasure. He buttoned up his trousers and grabbed his jacket. For now they needed to get back on the road but he'd contemplate what to do about the strange pull he felt to towards the woman in his bed while he drove.

Caroline awoke in an empty room. The sound of an argument reaching her threw the walls

" _How the hell could you two not hear her turn into a wolf in the room next door?"_

" _I swear we heard nothing, are you sure she transitioned there"_

" _The room was trashed"_

Caroline groaned and rolled out of the bed and headed towards the shower. She figured it would be long until Klaus burst in demanding answers. The warm water soothed her tired muscles the strain of turning into a wolf two nights in a row and the lack of blood taking its toll. No doubt Klaus was convinced she turned deliberately so she could run, but the truth was she's turned because she hadn't been able to control herself. At first she just been hungry and as the more her hunger grew the more she felt the wolf pushing its way out. As much as she loathed the idea she knew she'd have to feed before they left. Getting out of the shower and dressing quickly she slipped out of the motel room in search of someone she compel and feed from. Hopefully without Klaus finding out. After quick scan of the quad she spotted a housekeeping trolley sitting outside of one of the rooms. Flashing over she entered the room as predicted the chamber maid was busy stripping the bed. The woman was startled to see her, she opened her mouth but Caroline acted fast. Flashing in front of her compelling her not to scream. "Don't move and you won't feel any pain" taking a deep breath she leaned in and sank her fangs into the woman's neck. She sighed as the tangy blood filled her mouth, she couldn't lie, straight from the vein was more potent that blood bags. She felt firm hands clutch her waist from behind. A warm puff of air caressed her neck before she felt the softness of his lips. _"Morning love"_ he whispered. She stopped feeding and lifted her head, "Should of know you'd find me" she didn't need to look round to know he was smiling smugly. His head was still lowered in her neck as he continued to place soft kisses. His right hand slide around on to her belly pulling her firmly against him. Her head lolled back on this shoulder exposing more of her neck to his exploration. His left hand began to lightly caress up and down her side softly catching the side of her breast... She felt her arousal rising as her body began to ache for a firmer touch, she still hadn't had time to really process just how much she wanted Klaus when he was near. She was quietly literally putty in his hands and she hated that part of herself. She turned in his grasp wondering how far he intended to take this. Her breathing hitched as she ghosted her lips over his. She noted that his breathing quicken as sign he was just as affect by her as she was by him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into kiss him again.

"Klaus there you are"

Caroline blinked and looked towards the door, her Klaus haze broken.

"Stefan?"

"Caroline" he face was stern as it dawned on her the position he'd caught her in. She shook her head and disentangled herself from Klaus. It was useless to try and defend herself to Stefan at this point. The look on his face told her he wasn't about to forgive her anytime soon. Klaus placed his hand on her back lightly pushed her towards the door. "Go grab you stuff sweetheart, I was looking for you tell you we are leaving"

"Oh" She tried her best not to blush as she flashed out past Stefan.

Klaus turned back to the silent chamber maid, he effortlessly sunk his fangs into the spot Caroline had been drinking from. A few seconds later he pulled back and shoved her at Stefan "Drink up it's a long journey"

Stefan balked "I. Don't"

Klaus rolled his eyes "Hmm so I heard…Drink" Stefan tried to resist but the sire compulsion took over. He bit into the woman and as Klaus had predicted a minute later the woman was dead. Stefan stepped back "I…" his eyes darted around the room.

Klaus chuckle pulled him back from his horror, he went to lunge at him "Stop" the one word from Klaus had him held in place. "You know what your trouble is Ripper mate? You never learnt control. Lucky for you we've got plenty of time on the road" Klaus slung a friendly arm around his shoulder. "Oh and…" His voice lower "If I ever catch you looking at Caroline that way again, I'll rip out you spleen. In fact don't look at her at all"

When he reached the car, Caroline was already seated in the back with Greta in the front. He pulled open the back door "You are upfront today love" He held out his hand to help her out, she graciously slipped her hand into his as she slipped effortlessly out of the car. They held each other's gazes as he manoeuvred them around to the front passenger seat. Caroline's eyes dropped from his when she felt someone bump her shoulder, she scowled at Greta. Klaus open the door and ushered in to the seat before turning back to Greta.

He grabbed the witches elbow and pulled her away from the car and back towards the motel.

Caroline watched them enter one of the rooms and wondered briefly if Klaus was going to kill the witch. She turned slightly in her seat to watch as Stefan climbed into the backseat "Hi" she whispered. She frowned when he refused to acknowledge her. "Stefan seriously? Whatever you problem with me is you need to get over yourself."

He kept his gaze trained on the window looking at some mystery object outside "How long Caroline? How long before you tell him all about/"

"/NEVER" Caroline interjected hurriedly "If that's what you're worried about, never... Stefan look at me, I'm telling you the truth"

He huffed "I can't look at you, your _boyfriends_ ordered me not to... he doesn't care for how I look at you."

"Oh" Caroline turned away from him and rested her elbow on the window frame chewing her fingers thoughtfully

"He's not my boyfriend" she added only slightly worried that was only an afterthought.

Stefan harrumphed in the back his disbelief of her statement evident.

A few moments later Klaus climbed into the driver's seat, "Right let's get going" he said almost jovially

Caroline glance at him in confusion as they pulled out of the parking lot "What about Maddox and Greta?" She wasn't sorry to see Greta go, something about the witch rubbed her the wrong way, but Maddox she was starting to like.

"I've sent them on ahead to Chicago"

"So where are _we_ going?"

"I have a lead on a werewolf pack not far from here, we are going to do some recruiting"

Many hours later Caroline cursed as she ran through the wilderness chasing down a rabid hybrid. The waxing moon shone brightly in the starry sky. The encounter with the pack had started pretty well but when Klaus started forcing blood down their throats and snapping necks she'd realised that Klaus had never intended to give any of them a choice as to whether to turn or not. At first the nothing happened then they started to display the same symptoms she had and a feeling of dread began to build in her gut. Some of them just never came back from having their necks snapped the ones that did wake up soon begun to show signs that the transition wasn't completing as it should. As the hybrids had turned wild and fled into the night Klaus had ordered her and Stefan to hunt them down. She heard a light yelp and the sounds of a struggle, thinking that the werewolf has stumbled across some hapless hikers she sped off to the rescue.

She burst through the brush into a small clearing just in time to see the werewolf she'd been hunting get its next snapped. The victor stood slowly her curly brown hair hiding her face, her stance was defensive as she tilted her head up to look at Caroline.

" _Elena?"_ she started but her voice took on a sterner tone as realisation dawned "Katherine"

Katherine nodded as she stepped over the dead body "The one and only" she approached Caroline with a confidence that oozed the 500 years she had on the baby vampire.

"What are you doing out here" Caroline asked

"Tracking Stefan"

"Why?"

Katherine was silent, the moment broke a second later as Elena herself appeared "Katherine, what the hell I told you to wait for me?" she stopped and looked at her friend in confusion "Caroline?"

Caroline whirled around to face her best friend. 'Elena' the penny dropped in her mind. 'Elena's blood, he needs _Elena's_ blood' in a panic she grabbed he friends arms "You can't be here, you have to go"

Elena did her best to shake herself free of Caroline's grip, her eyes furrowed "What are you doing out here? You mum said you'd gone to visit you dad? Wait. Is Stefan with… _you_?"

"No..yes...sort of…if Klaus finds you…." She implored to her friend "You have to go.. Now"

Elena's look hardened "Not without Stefan"

Katherine looked terrified "Is Klaus out here?" she shook her head a stepped back, "I signed up to find Stefan not to put myself in the path of that psycho"

"Urgh" Caroline let Elena go and ran her fingers through her hair. Her mind awhirl, the control freak within her excelled at problem solving. She stopped pacing and looked up at the doppelgangers. "Katherine, take Elena back to mystic falls kicking and screaming if you have too. It's imperative that Klaus does not find out she's alive for now at least"

"Why?" The shrewd doppelganger asked

"That's for me to know, like I'm stupid enough to give you more leverage than you have already. Or would you prefer it we just waited here until Klaus comes looking for me"

Katherine nodded "But what about Stefan"

"Right now Klaus has him compelled to do god knows what but I have plan, Elena you have to trust me. Go home, Stefan will be following you. Do as he asks don't question it, he'll have to go away again but he will be back. I promise you."

Caroline's head snapped around as she heard a twig snap not too far away _"Go now both of you_ " she hissed.

She breathed a sigh of relief as Katherine grabbed Elena and flashed off into the night.

She slung the dead hybrid over shoulder and headed off towards the sound of the noise.

She was relived to find Stefan taking down another hybrid failure, she glances around nervously. She put her hands to her lips as she walked towards him.

" _he needs Elena's blood"_ she whispered, suddenly fearful that Klaus may nearby after all

His hand shot out grabbing her throat _"I'll kill you before I let you tell him about Elena_ " fighting in his grip she pushed back.

" _Stop, attacking me. Klaus could compel either one of us so we have to make sure he doesn't get that far. Now I have a plan to get you back to mystic falls but you have to trust me… can you do that"_

Stefan nodded begrudgingly

" _Good now head back to Klaus and when I get back play along"_

Caroline hung back waiting as long as she could, if Stefan and Klaus were back at the camp waiting for her, then Elena and Katherine had more time to put some distance between them.

It also gave her some time to properly formulate her plan, Klaus was a very smart man he will have figured out by now that there is a reason she completed her transition and when she saw him again he'd want answers. She decided to walk back to the camp allowing more time to pass as she neared the clearing she could hear Klaus cursing and shouting as she stepped into the firelight he spun round wildly "YOU!" he thundered he was on her in seconds "HOW?"

Caroline raised her hands and placed them on his chest as he came at her, "DON'T YELL AT ME" Caroline yelled back as she shoved him away from her.

Klaus wasn't deterred he move towards her again but she held her hand out in front of her "STOP" her stance was defensive but her voice exuded confidence.

He stopped his eyes narrowing at her. He minutely licked his lips as he wondered why he'd even heeded to her command. He took another step towards her, his eyes never dropping from hers.

She kept her hand up, a signal for him to keep his distance. He watched as her eyes turned golden and a light growl escaped her lips.

" _I won't be yelled at, not by you not by anyone, if there's something you want to know then ask me…"_ Her lips twisted into a subtle smirk _"…nicely"_

Klaus faltered slightly his eyebrow quirking as she un-shamelessly allowed her eyes to rake up and down his body. He wasn't a man to be easily surprised but in that split second she managed it. He had enough experience with woman to understand that when one suddenly does a 180 on their attitude towards him he was probably being played. She must have put the pieces together over her success and tonight's epic failure while she was out in the forest. He smiled at her "Ok, I'll play this game"

"How did you complete your transition Caroline?" his words where laced with venom

She shrugged and smiled back at him "I left you, I fed, I turned into a wolf" Her eyes danced playfully as she skirted his question knowingly.

Klaus's brains picked apart her statement focusing on 'she fed'. He'd tried four types of blood this evening, his own, Stefan's vampire blood, another werewolf's and he'd churned his way through he human hangers on that had been out at the campsite. None of which seem to be correct. Blood was clearly the key but what type.

He was about to phrase his next question when Caroline genuinely surprised him for the second time in minutes. Her lithe body hit him hard with the full force of her new hybrid powers. She grabbed his shirt and spun him round onto the ground. As soon as his back was on the ground she was straddling him, her hands forcing his wrists in to the dirt above his head. Her eyes golden and she leaned in closing the space between their bodies. It was a scenario he could have himself out of in seconds but as he was beginning to realise when it came to Caroline there was always something pulling him in. Her dominance was enticing, alluring even. He'd get the information out of her one way or another but if her wolf wanted to play then so be it.

Her head hovered above his "I said ask nicely" she said demurely.

Logically Klaus knew he had been furious minutes ago and he knew given the hybrid failure he should still be furious. He could sense his own inner wolf reacting to Caroline's proximity. It had been too long since his inner beast had been sated.

She leaned in and lightly brushed her nose against his, her lips ghosting over his. She grazed her cheek against his as she brought her lips closer to his ear. "Earn it" she lightly nipped his earlobe before pulling back. In a risky move she released his wrists and moved her hands to his chest. Her lower body sliding back so her heat was above his groin. She grinned at him playfully as she felt the evidence of the effect she'd had on him so far.

Without tearing her gaze away from Klaus growing lustful one, she spoke "Stefan, why don't you head out to get what we need and meet us in Chicago in a couple of days. I'll text you what to get later"

She moved her hands further down Klaus torso, her fingers lifting his shirt. Her hands splaying across his Ab's. She bit her lip seductively. She leaned forward with intention of kissing him.

The sound of Stefan clearing his throat, caused her to snap her eyes up at him.

"I..er" Stefan he stumbled

Caroline rolled her eyes in frustration "Think of it as making your master happy, is that loophole enough for you" she snapped. The words seemed to do the trick as Stefan flashed off into the night. She looked back down at the hybrid beneath her and smiled as she found him smirking playfully up at her. She closed the gap between them and placed her lips on his.

 **A/N ok so I feel kinda mean leaving right there. If I'm honest I'm still a little bit torn as to whether they should get down and dirty right, there or if I should hold off on the sex a bit longer. Both scenarios have interesting implications when they finally meet up with the crescent moon pack.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own TVD or TO**

 **A/N Wow thank you all so much for the feedback, your enthusiasm is infectious and seriously helps keep me motivated.**

 **So….do they or don't they? Read on and I'll see you at the bottom with some additional thoughts.**

 **Even though I have already rated this story an M so I can be more explicit in my writing be warned the first page or so is my attempt at pushing my writing boundaries when it comes to Sex so it will be more graphic than I've written before**

 **So im soooo sorry for taking so long to get this out to you, I have massive writers block and just prove how much I've been trying to push out this chapter I've left my other authors notes in below lol**

 **17.01.2016 -URRRRGGGGHHHH colour me frustrated….. I'm in the UK stuck with tedious…. Lets pair Caroline off with every TVD cast member we can but not the one the fans want her with on TO (Alarics babies WTFudge)…vamp diaries on ITV2 when I reallllyyyyyyyy want to be getting my Jospeh morgan fix on the SYfi channel, but Syfi have not confirmed an air date yet. With TO now on its mid season break at this rate it will be completely over before I get a sniff at ep 1. At which point SyFi whats the fudging point of me watching it? A brief look at TO news had already clued me to Camis demised which I'm pretty exstatic about until I ready it was after Klaus and Cami had made some kind of love declaration and make out (pass the bucket), one article describe cami as the love of his life…. Which brings me back to urrrrrgggghhh Cami is so NOT the love of his life, I a really hate that the shows writers still try to put that in there.. Apprantly she'll be back, lets hope to god its not as a vampire because shes a shameless Caroline replacement as it is. Klaus and Cami together for some reason makes me really angry I'm not routing for them at all, it doesn't make me want to watch, if anything its makes me want to stop watching.**

 **I haven't actually started to watch TVD this season yet, I'm recording it and reading the ep synopsis but that's it. I think I might be falling out of love with both shows.**

 **However I haven't fallen out of love with routing for Klaroline end game.**

 **08.02.2016**

 **So I here there is a Phone call spoiler alert, I don't mean to sound ungrateful but a phone call?… all or nothing peeps all or nothing.**

 **Should have known that it would be Saint Stefan that gets to do the crossover, stiring the KC pot with a big smug wooden spoon no doubt. I hope Klaus knocks him out, for taking advantage of Caroline while her switch was flipped. Stefans old enough now for the switch to pretty inaffective.**

 **02.03.2016**

 **So I totally caved and checked out the you tube video of the 'converstation' OMG i so cant stop watching it lol FYi to fellow UK fans the orignals s3 is currently available on Amazon uk instant streaming – dosnet help me as I don't have a subscription to amazon video at the moment, I'm holding out for netflixs**

 **07.08.2016**

 **Still haven't seen S3 of TO be lucky if Netflix picks it up by October, sad times in the UK another good show not picked up for the UK fan base. Thank god for E4 picking up supernatural that's all I can say, at least I've still got my Sam and dean fix. It was a dark time when living tv dropped it and no one picked it up for nearly two years.**

 **29.08.2016**

 **So I've finally been able to catch TO S3 on Netflix and I really love it, despite the Klaus and Cami story line. I am a hard core Klaroline fan however I do think that the Klaus/cami thing was played out pretty well in the end, in that 'yes he does love her' and I find myself oddly respectful of that but there are so many different levels of love. to me he lost his best friend but certainly not the love his life, (kol and Davina's performance was the true lovers loss) as always Klaus and cami lacked on screen chemistry and any kind of passion when it came to their romance.**

 **I don't own any of this except my own characters, my mistakes are my own and there are probably a few I've read this through sooo many I can see the wood for the trees anymore. Sorry if it seems like I've repeated myself anywhere.**

 **Chapter Three**

Klaus groaned as Caroline's kisses turned from soft to hungry in seconds. Her attempt at dominance over him was cute but never one to be submissive for long he quickly flipped them so that he held her just underneath him. His hand buried itself in her hair as he kissed her back just as passionately, her head tilted back and her body arched up in to his eager for them to be chest to chest. He left her lips and began a trail down her neck to her chest, his hand moving from her hair to her back. Slipping it under her shirt his palm flat against her smooth skin. Caroline pushed them back into a sitting position, nestling comfortable into his lap. The evidence of his arousal pressed tantalising against her as she kissed him hungrily again. Not wasting anytime he ripped at her shirt throwing it to one side leaving her heaving chest on display in a red lacy number. He wondered briefly if she sported matching underwear. In return she tugged at his shirt pulling over his head in-between kisses. His hands where eagerly all over her, the aroma of her arousal was intoxicating. He snapped off the bra leaving her breasts free to his administrations. Caroline growled with satisfaction as he took one nipple in his mouth. Her fingers dug into his back as she groaned with pleasure, he looked up at her through hooded eyes. The sight of her with her head thrown back pushing her body closer to him, a silent cry for more on her lips. His skin was on fire from every touch from her. His eyes widened as she opened her eyes and gold shone down at him, in that moment the almost desperate need to claim her as his own washed over him., like a man stepping out of the dessert and being offered water for the first time in days. Her fangs dropped, and his eyes shone gold back at her as he pulled her back in for another ravenous kiss as he allowed his own wolf to responded to hers. Her hips began to gyrate in his lap as she rubbed herself against him. He was about to flip her onto her back and rip away her under garments when he felt the sting of her claws in his back. At first he was more turned on until a second later when he realised her claws where digging in deep. Caroline pulled her head back from the kiss sharply. She threw it back this time in pain not in pleasure. Her Hybrid features where on full display. The sound of her arm cracking followed by her scream brought Klaus down from his sexual haze. She fell back out of his grasp her body contorting on the ground. 'She was turning?' "CAROLINE" He shouted, he moved to kneel beside her, his hand firmly on her shoulder. "Your turning love you can stop this"

"I can't" she sobbed

Her body convulsed again with the sickening sound of more bones cracking.

"Yes you can" he argued

"I CAN'T" she yelled in between screams,

At a loss at what to do Klaus reached into his baser instincts, for a few seconds he considered letting her turn, the pull of her wolf emerging enticing his out to play. He forced the thought away and reached out snapping her neck. His breathing was heavy as he watched her body fall limp on the ground contorting back to its human form. His hormones where ranging his wolf so close to the suface, her half naked body laying next to him was doing little to douse his desires, even unconscious she was glorious woman. He reached for his discarded shirt and pulled it over her head.

He sat back, resting his arms on his raised up knees, employing every technic he'd ever tried getting his own inner desires and werewolf under control. Following her lead and running free in the woods was enticing but a frivolous distraction he didn't have time for. His eyes burning yellow from the effort.

00000000000000

Caroline's eyes fluttered open, as her vision cleared she realised she was watching the dying embers of the camp fire. Her body had been laid out on one of the sleeping mats by the fire. the sound of a shovel hitting the ground could be heard behind her. She surmised that Klaus must be disposing of the bodies.

At the thought of Klaus, she groaned and rolled onto her back. She pushed her hands into her hair and covered her face with her fore arms.

As far as embarrassing intimate situations go this was way up there, she let out an exasperated sigh as she lifted her arms away from her face and tilted her head towards the digging sound. Klaus was digging shirtless. The first rays of dawn were peeking into the forest and the light hit him just enough for her to appreciate his form as he dug. So far he hadn't shown any sign that he was aware that she was awake. She bit her lip nervously wondering what his mood would be. She stood, cautiously making her way over to him.

She hugged herself, thankful for the oversized shirt to cover her modesty. When he didn't stop digging, she cleared her throat "Thank you for the shirt" she said meekly.

Klaus threw the shovel to the side and jumped out of the hole. He said nothing as his eyes raked her over. He nodded, "Get the bodies, let's get this over with"

He stalked off to grab the nearest body and lumped into the hole. Sensing that he really didn't want to talk right now Caroline quietly set about helping him gather the bodies. When they were all buried they silently made their way back to the car.

Klaus threw open the trunk to retrieved a clean shirt while Caroline climbed quietly into passenger seat. She pulled her legs up to her chest, and leaned her head on the window pain. Her hand was buried in the shirt and pressed against her face. She took a moment to close her eyes and inhale the now familiar scent. It was soothing and her eyes drifted closed, by the time Klaus climbed into the driver's seat she had dozed off.

Klaus effortlessly manoeuvred the car back out onto the highway. He glanced at Caroline from time to time, temporarily glad of the silent reprieve. His calculating mind went over the events in the woods. So far making more hybrids had been an epic fail but it could be done that much he knew. He had himself and the living proof in the passenger seat next him to vouch for that. The burning question was how had Caroline done it, the blood she'd consumed clearly hadn't been readily available in the woods and seeing as he'd tried human, werewolf and vampire, he'd been left with witch blood but something about that didn't seem quite right either. Caroline had been trying to distract him from figuring it out with everything she had. he rubbed his lip thoughtfully, his free hand guiding the steering wheel. Stefan's compelled loyalty should have had him asking more questions before taking off, unless Stefan knew what Caroline knew. Stefan had been decidedly off with Caroline he'd assumed it was because of Damon but what if there was more to it. Cleary they both knew the blood source and they were protecting it. 'The Bennet witch' he mused. He rolled the possibility around in his mind strategizing and played out several scenarios before shaking it away. Stefan's got no reason to protect the Witch, especially as she failed to save the doppelganger. _'The Doppelganger'_ The thought hit him like a freight train. The ritual stated very clearly that the doppelganger had to die but what if it was a trick. What if her blood was the key and in killing her he wouldn't be able to create any hybrids? He cursed under his breath, the original witch had almost screwed him over again. Elena was alive she had to be. Somehow the witch must have fixed it so she'd survive. In a cruel twist of fate somehow he'd won. A slow grin spread across his face and his day suddenly got better.

0000000000000000

Caroline's fluttered her eyelids, she blinked blearily as she took in the sight of Cars speeding by on the other side of the high way. She rubbed her eyes and sat up straighter, her foggy mind remembering where she was. Her eyes flicked to the driver, her mind trying to remember if the events of the last 48 hours or so had been real. Klaus grinned at her 'morning… coffee?' he gestured to the take cup in the holder beside her.

She grasped the cup "mmm thank you" She sipped her coffee in silence wondering what Klaus was so happy about. "Where are we going?" she asked once she started to feel more awake.

"Chicago"

"Oh yeah, I forgot sorry…soooo what's in Chicago more wolves?"

"No actually… My sister" Klaus responded nonchalantly

Caroline's eyes widen in surprise "Oh…and we are going to see her because?"

"Not _see_ as much as _wake up_ … She knows where to find our pack"

Caroline wasn't sure what to make of the 'wake up comment' so she decided to focus on the latter comment "You have a pack? Why don't you know where they are"?

"It's a long story love and its we, we have a pack" he gave her an impish grin

She rolled her eyes, "no its your pack... I'm just along for the ride until I figure out how to get myself un'bit" she lifted her tattoo wrist flashing it in his direction to make her point"

Klaus's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, his grip was light "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that can release you from the pack love" his thumb lightly caressed her tattoo. A shiver ran down her spine from the spark of desire a simple caress from Klaus could cause. She pulled her wrist out of his grasp.

"Well…we will see about that I guess"

She glanced out of the window catching sight of road sign indication how far it was to Chicago. Internally she groaned it was still going to be a few hours before they got there.

"How do you know they are your pack?"

Klaus sighed, "My family lived in a village not far from a local werewolf clan. We traded with them so we grew up familiar with their clan mark. After I turned for the first time the mark appeared on my wrist. It soon became clear that the man I'd grow up believing was my father was not. My mother had had an affair with a man from the wolf clan and I was the product of that affair. My step father sought to decimate the clan the night my mother cursed me. It wasn't until I was free and confronted my mother that she revealed to me the truth that my father was the Alpha of the crescent moon clan. I should have taken over when he died but I was cursed. Now I'm uncursed I intend to take my rightful place as Alpha of the pack"

Klaus focused on the road avoiding her gaze, unsure as to why he'd felt the need to share some of his history with her.

"And force them to be hybrids as well no doubt" she bit out

He growled "Your making assumptions love"

Caroline scoffed and leaned forward to get something out of her handbag, the shirt slid down exposing her shoulder. She absentmindedly swept all her hair to one side, exposing her neck to him. He licked his lips as he felt the now familiar attraction to her rising. He gripped the wheel tighter and fixed his eyes steadfastly on the road. Caroline pulled out a compact mirror leaning back as she flipped it open, "Urgh" she huffed as she took a good look at herself.

"Can we stop somewhere?"

He shook his head, "I just stopped for coffee so not for a few more hours at least"

Caroline huffed "And you didn't think it might have been a good idea to wake me up?"

Klaus chuckled "What and miss the treat of you in my shirt all day although if its bothering you. You could always take it off. "The dare in his eyes was evident

"Fine" she huffed

For a moment he thought he'd won.

Caroline smiled smugly as the car swerved minutely as she tugged of the shirt and threw it on the back seat. Leaving herself bear and exposed in the front seat

Klause blinked and smiled "I'm not sure how you think I wouldn't enjoy that view sweetheart"

Caroline looked at him demurely "I'm sure you wouldn't but what about the other drivers…" She turned and wound down the window. The warm breeze whipped her hair out behind her, she took a deep breath. An idea occurred to her, something she'd seen in a movie once but never thought she'd ever be brave enough to do. Vampirism had given her a knew freedom she was still coming to terms with. In one smooth motion she placed her hands on the window sill and pushed her body out of the window. Her hips leaning against the inside door to steady herself.

She threw her arms above her head cheering and waving frantically at passing cars.

For a moment Klaus was genuinely gob smacked at a 1000 years old he liked to think of himself as unflappable but Caroline just kept surprising him at every turn. He chuckled lightly to him, although he enjoyed her new found sense of freedom. She was drawing attention, some cars honked and as they passed by. Within a few minutes blue flashing lights appeared in his rear-view mirror. The police car pulled alongside them and gestured for them to pull over. It didn't deter Caroline however she blew the police officer a kiss as Klaus pulled over. She slipped back in the car, beaming happily to be met with a Klaus glare.

She rolled her eyes "Chill grandad, I'll take care of it" The officer knocked on the driver's side window. Klaus rolled down the window

"Keys please sir" The officer looked through the open window at them

Caroline leaned over placing her folded arms on Klaus leg, her breast resting on his thigh hiding neatly behind her arms. He shifted in his seat as he felt himself stir, Caroline flashed him a knowing smirk.

She fluttered her eye lids at the officer "What seems to be the problem officer?"

The officer wore a cool mask of professionalism "Miss I'm gonna have to ask you to put some clothes on"

Caroline smiled sweetly "Of course, now that we've pulled over I'll just grab something out of the trunk" She flashed Klaus a smug grin as she slid back over to her side and popped open the car door.

Klaus glanced back at the officer as Caroline exited the car, for a few seconds the officer was unware that Klaus had caught him watching caroline retreat around to the back of the car. Something possessive growled in his chest at this man getting an eye full of Caroline his hand reached for the handle to open the car door.

Caroline hummed to herself as she opened the trunk and began to rifle through her suitcase. Pulling out a yellow summer dress she slipped it over her head and shimmied out of the skinny jeans. She was just fixing her hair into a loose bun when she heard the other car door slam. Klaus appear at her side follow by the police office.

He grabbed her arm and pulled around to her side of the car facing away from the road. She glanced briefly at the officer as he followed mutely.

"Klaus?"

"Although entertaining I'm not impress with this little stunt Caroline. Officer Joe here has already called our plate number and our descriptions back to base."

Caroline shrugged "And? What does it matter, Aren't you the all-powerful hybrid"?

"IT MATTERS" he yelled,

Caroline was momentarily taken aback by the intensity of it. There was a hint of fear in his eyes that worried her. What could he possibly be afraid of?

Caroline stepped up to the officer her eyes dilating "You never saw us; you never saw this car"

She turned back to Klaus "see easy"

He flashed a dimpled grin as he shook his head. She yelped startled as Klaus moved like lighting sinking his fangs into the officer's neck. He stood behind him, one hand on the officer's neck, the other tucked under the man's arm.

He felt Caroline clawing at his arm "Klaus stop please, there's no need to kill him" she sobbed, she hadn't meant for this, for someone to get hurt

He lifted his head. His vampire face on full display, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Please just heal him and let him go"

The smell of the blood was causing the black veins around her eyes to creep in. Klaus appraised her for a moment. "let me see you feed from him, then you can heal him and let him go"

Caroline looked at the already open bite mark on the man's neck. She stepped forward, she felt her fangs drop and she leaned in.

Any other time Klaus knew watching Caroline feed would have been a major aphrodisiac for him but he pushed those thoughts aside.

He watched as she feed "Open your eyes and look at me Caroline" Her yellow eyes flashed at him. He stalked around her as she procced to bleed the officer dry.

"Can you hear his heart slowing?" He asked

Caroline growled a bit harder

"And I thought you want to save him"

Caroline's heart was thumping in her chest, she let go and pulled back with a gasp as the officer's body collapsed to the floor dead.

She brought her hands up to her face, "Oh my god…I…I... I couldn't stop, "her watery eyes looked at Klaus "Why could I stop… I'm not a killer. I don't kill not since…" She trailed off

She lunged at Klaus beating her fists on his chest "What did you do to me?" She stepped back disgusted with herself. "I have this whole new beast crawling under my skin and it wants to be free all the time…I…I…"

She locked eyes with him "I can't control it, you have no idea the effort its taking me to not turn right now and just…. just"

"Be free?" Klaus interjected for her, she nodded mutely. He grasped her hands tightly pulling her towards him "Yes I do" he admitted "You've got to learn to control your wolf don't let it control you"

She shook her head "I Can't"

He held her firmly "Yes you can and I can help you"

It dawned on Caroline just how close they were standing, his hand clasping her hands tightly to his chest. A rare honesty in his eyes that had her believing him. She sniffed and nodded "Thank you"

Caroline slipped back into the passenger seat as Klaus took care of the body. In a few minutes they were back out on the highway. A silence fell between them that Caroline felt oddly reassuring rather than strained. At first she found herself enjoying the peace and quiet after the hectic nature of the past few days it was nice to relax for a while and not worry. Never one to be silent for too long she soon struck up a conversation. To her surprise 'Klaus' when relaxed could be extremely amicable. The conversation drifted to the places he travelled and he regaled Caroline with stories of his adventures. She even found herself laughing along with him as a natural banter settled easily between them.

Klaus glanced at her as she laughed a warm smile on his face "So where have you been?"

She sighed "I've never really been anywhere. In fact, this is the furthest from mystic falls I've ever been."

"So where would you like to go? I'll take you… Rome, Paris?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "How about we start with Chicago, you might turn out to be a really annoying travelling companion"

Klaus chuckled "So you will travel with me then, just so long as I'm not annoying?"

"Yeah, you, me and an entire pack. I can't wait" she added dryly.

"You almost sound disappointed you won't be alone with me love"

Caroline blushed "that's not what I… how much further to Chicago?"

"About an hour"

"Ok good"

00000000000

Klaus pushed open the door to the storage lot, he strolled in purposefully. Caroline cautiously stepped in behind him. She frowned as her eyes fell upon several coffins. "your sister is in here?"

Klaus pushed open the lid of the coffin, "Caroline, I'd like you to meet my sister Rebecca"

Caroline looked down at the young woman in the coffin, her skin was like ash. She appeared to be dressed like a 1920's flapper. What struck Caroline the most was the dagger in the woman's heart.

"Did. Did you do that?" she indicated to the dagger. "You. killed you own sister?"

Klaus scoffed. "Hardly, we're not that easy to kill but the dagger dose incapacitates us" he indicated to the other coffins "Well them… it doesn't work on me"

Caroline looked at the other coffins "Just how many of you are there?"

"I have 1 sister and 3 brothers, Elijah you've met. Kol and Finn are over there"

He reached into the coffins and pulled the dagger from Rebecca's chest.

They both stood silently waiting for about half an hour. Caroline remained silent as she watched Klaus demeanour change as he became increasingly agitated, till eventually he spoke. "Now, now Becca there's no need to be so dramatic" he huffed and turned his back on the coffin "You'll have to excuse my sister she can be quite _childish_ at times" He threw the word childish over his shoulder knowing Rebecca could hear him.

"So what's taking so long" Caroline ventured

"Well it seems my petulant sister is bearing a grudge."

He turned back to the coffin, "Hurry it along Becca darling before I change my mind and push the danger back it"

Caroline barely saw what happened next, Klaus staggered back from, the coffin as he turned she gasped as she spotted the dagger sticking out of his heart. She stepped forward as Klaus fell to the floor momentarily dead, "Klaus?" Her eyes widened as she spied the now empty coffin. A strong hand grabbed her waist from behind and yanked her head to the side exposing her neck, before she could protest she felt fangs rip into her jugular. She tried to scream but found her voice silenced. She fought against Rebecca's grip and torn her herself free, she turned to face the other original, holding her healing neck. Her stance defensive, "What the hell Bitch!" she managed. The colour had returned to Rebecca's skin. She looked at Caroline nonchalantly "Sorry I thought you were the snack my brother usually brings along as a present"

"No, I'm not!" Caroline spat

Rebecca licked her lips, savouring the last drops of blood "You taste different. what are you?"

"Bite me again and you'll find out" Caroline threw out confidently, she turned back to where Klaus lay. His eyes snapped open and he yanked out the dagger as he stood.

"Hello Rebecca"

"You bloody wanker Nik, How long this time?" Rebecca tapped her foot impatiently. Her eyes narrowing in on Caroline's dress. She picked her nails phaining boredom, "poor Nik did you get so lonely you've resorted to carting a whore everywhere you go, no wondered you've decided to wake me up. Now get rid of your toy and lets gets going"

Klaus smirked as Caroline let out a disgruntled snort, he followed his arms and looked on as Caroline let rip.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear I am not a whore or an anyone's toy. Your brother has woken you up because you're the only one who knows where to find our pack. Now play nice or I'm sure if I ask nicely he'll put you right back in that coffin" Caroline wasn't really sure if that was true but Rebecca didn't know that. She saw the unease cross Rebecca's face as she glanced at her brother clearly wondering if Caroline was right. Klaus for his part did nothing to confirm or deny the statement. He grinned at his sister clearly happy to keep her uneasy.

"Your pack?" She muttered trying to find what she was missing

"Now's a good a time as any to tell you. I broke my curse Becca. I'm whole again Now sister let's get you some new clothes and then we can talk"

000000000000000000000

A few hours later Caroline gratefully pushed open the door to the hotel suite Klaus had procured for them. Rebecca had pretty much been a whiney spoilt bitch during the whole expedition. Clearly trying her best to get back in her brother's good graces but giving Caroline a verbal lashing whenever she thought Klaus was out of earshot. Caroline had tried her best to remain neutral, in fact the whole day had been a good exercise in keeping her wolf subdued. Rebecca pushed past her followed but two bell boys carrying endless bags of clothes. Caroline looked away as Rebecca indulged in a snack from the compelled help. She felt Klaus presence beside her, his lips close to her ear. His warm breath made her shiver with anticipation as he spoke. "Let me see you feed sweetheart"

She knew after the incident with the police office that he would ask her again. She nodded, feeding from humans definitely wasn't her first choice but she understood the need to learn control of her wolf and controlling her blood lust came hand in hand with that. She approached the other bell hop, and slowly began to drink from his neck. The blood called to her and turned her thoughts inwards as she drank focusing on listening to the boys slowing heartbeat. Her werewolf wanted to tear the boy to shreds but for the first time she felt in control. Her eyes blazed golden for a moment before she pulled away from the boy, leaving weak but alive. She licked her lips and glance at Klaus, it's been a long day I'm going to take a shower and go to bed.

Both siblings watched as caroline left the room. Rebecca settled onto the couch as her brother made for the drinks cabinet. When she heard the sound of a shower turning on, her gaze settle on her brother. _"What the hell is she Nik! I saw the gold in her eyes"_ she hissed.

Klaus settled himself comfortable down on the sofa, "She's my first hybrid" he stated calmly

Rebecca sat back the implications of the new information weighing heavily, "You can create hybrids?"

Klaus nodded a sipped his drink, placing the glass on the side table beside him he leaned forward "Yes, now let's discuss the location of my pack shall we?"

Rebecca crossed her arms "So you can sire them in hybrids like her?" she carefully studied her brothers stoic face as he remained silent. His lack of aswer speaking volumes for her. She tried to hide her own worry Nik was to good a reading her . "I'll take you to them… if you give me your word you will give them a choice Nik"

His face turned into a scowl "and what does it matter to you what I do with my pack? sister" he growled

Her face hardened in defiance "I've protected them for a thousand years nik I'm not about to let you waltz in there and started killing them. Give me your word or you might as well put be back in that coffin because I won't help you hurt them."

"I agree with Rebecca" He glanced up at Caroline as she padded bare foot back into the room in sleep shorts and a top, she was busy towel drying her hair. As she sat next to Klaus."

"I didn't have choice to become a vampire Klaus, I know what it's like to wake up thinking somebody you trusted killed you. It'll be worse for them because you're supposed to our Alpha."

He looked at the two women, both giving him equally withering looks imply the implicatiosn of him disagreeing at this point

"Fine" he huffed "I give you my word a choice will be given"

He turned to his sister "Now Rebecca where are we heading tomorrow"

She looked thoughtfull for a moment "Well it's been 90 years…but they we living just outside of New Orleans last time I checked. They will still be in the area."

Caroline frowned "What makes you so sure? It has been over 90 years"

"They are aware of Nik's love of daggering his siblings, they know to stay put if I disappear suddenly"

Klaus nodded "I will ring ahead and get the house ready" He stood and held out his hand to Caroline, "Come on love, let's go to bed"

Caroline nodded and place her hand into his and allowed him to guide away to the bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom Caroline climbed into bed, surprised at herself for how easily she'd gone along with him. Sure the suite only had to bedrooms but she could have shared with Rebecca or insisted on the sofa. She eyed him carefully as he began stripping off and headed to the shower. He stopped briefly his back to her, he tilted his head slightly back towards her without looking at her, it looked like he was going to say something but whatever it was he changed his mind and walked into the bathroom instead. When the door was closed and she heard the shower turn on she relaxed back into the bed. She liked to think she didn't know when she'd become so easy with being in close proximity to him, but she knew exactly when it was. Somewhere around the time she'd been more than ready to have sex with him. She wondered briefly if he had it in mind to seduce her this evening her heart fluttered in anticipation. She'd made her desire for him more than evident and his for her was evident almost every time she caught his eye today. Deciding to be a bit cheeky, she quickly striped out of her shorts and top and slipped under the covers naked. She positioned the sheet to just cover certain areas and threw one are above her head on the pillow. She didn't have to wait long, when Klaus emerged from the bathroom and towel tied loosely round his waist. she was elated to see him stop suddenly as he drank her in, longing flashed across his eyes and she felt the familiar desire begin to build between them. He surprised her though when he turned away and reached into his bag pulling out some sweat pants. He let the towel drop allowing her and clear view of his backside. "Get dressed Caroline" he said gruffly

His words took her by surprise and she sat up into a kneeling position keeping the sheet against her chest. "Why? I thought we... that?"

He turned to face her at the sound of disappointment in her voice. He was in front of her in seconds cupping her face in her hands. "Believe me when I say this sweetheart, its taking every ounce of control I have not to throw you down on the bed and take what I desire from you. However, until you learn more control of your desires I think it is prudent that we take a step back from the…physical"

Caroline stared into his eyes "You think I'll wolf out again?"

"Can you be sure you won't, I've no desire to snap you neck again sweetheart"

His thumb gently caressed her cheek, Caroline seemed to concede. "Let me go so I can get dressed" He complied and slid out of the bed and she climbed out to pull her clothes back on. She looked back at him as she pulled her top back on, "Do you want me to go sleep in Rebecca's room?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and pulled back the cover, indicating to her to get in.

She climbed back into the bed, careful to not get to close to him. She lay on her side facing him, one arm tucked neatly under her head.

Klaus lay back, there was something he'd been wondering about on an off since the incident with the police officer "Sweetheart, how long have you been a vampire?"

"hmmm about 6 months why?"

"How many did people did you kill when you first turned?"

"I..I killed a guy at a carnival about a day or so after I transitioned…I didn't meant to but I still didn't really understand what was happening to me and I was so angry with damon telling everyone that I couldn't hack it as a vampire and they should just kill me."

Klaus shifted slightly to face her, "You didn't kill when you transistioned?"

"No!"

He nodded and laid back on his back.

"Someone fed you blood from a bag I take it, Salvatores, I wonder why they bothered if they where just going to try and kill you anyway"

"They didn't know I'd turned; I was in a car accident. Damon was convinced to give me some of his blood to heal and that would have been fine, if Elena hadn't of come into my room later that night and smothered me. Or at least I thought it was Elena at the time. I woke up alone, with a hunger I'd never felt before. The sun scorched my skin and the everything was so bright. When a nurse came into check on me somehow I just knew what to do. I sank my fangs into her neck and drank."

"But you didn't kill her?" Klaus as incredulously

"no, I compelled her to forget and to go get me a change of clothes so I could leave"

"While I was waiting the memories started to come back, everything Damon had compelled me to forget, I knew what I was, I knew it wasn't Elena that had smothered me, and I came to realise that my two best friends had been hiding stuff from me for months" she sighed "If I'm honest they've all been a bit off with me since then…" she trailed off a look of hurt and disappointment crossing her face. She let out a bemused laugh, "I should probably be thanking you" She rolled on to her back and looked up at the ceiling. "For being the sacrifice that it is, I wouldn't be here in Chicago otherwise or I'd be dead, either way I'm thankful for not being forced to feel like the monster anymore."

She didn't wait for Klaus's response. She rolled again turning her back on him, pulling her pillow into her embrace and bring her knees up into a foetal position. "Good night Klaus" she breathed into her pillow.

Klaus said nothing but a few moments after she said goodnight she felt the bed shift behind her, a warm body tucked up behind her back and an arm snaked around her waist gently pulling her closer.

"you'll never be a monster to me

000000000000000000

Rebecca stepped out on to her private balcony a glass of champagne in hand. She eyed the city scape, marvelling at how much the world had moved on in only 90 years. The noise of city life helped her to try and tune out whatever was occurring in Niks bedroom. It was a trick they'd all had in employ at one time or another when they were forced into close quarters. None of the siblings really wanted to be privy to each other's sex lives. She shuddered as a family they were pretty liberal you had to be when you had super hearing but that didn't mean it was something they wanted to hear. Nik had particular delight for making his conquests scream his name.

Much of what she'd seen in the 20's was gone but she spied a few older building peeking out around the new. It certainly wasn't the first time she been daggered by Nik and woken up decades if not a century later but this was the first time she truly felt old. Previously as a woman all she really had to deal with was a change in fashion, carts became carriages and then the automobile. Buildings got taller as an industrial revolution flourished. She always caught got up fairly quickly but this time for the first time she found the new world around her overwhelming. Nik had been quick to inform her that this time she missed what he called the Technological revolution. She looked down at the device in her other hand, Nik had got one for her. She been awake when the phone had been invented and she could remember the excitement in the house the day Nik had one installed. The device in her hand was more than she could ever have imagined. She had been overwhelmed all day and hid her insecurities behind insults at Nik's consort whenever she could. Nik had indulged her every whim today, guilt maybe for keeping her boxed up or more likely a tactic to keep her sweet owing to the fact she had the information she needed. Although she couldn't deny that he had seemed to be genuinely please to have her around again, how long it was before they were at each other's throats and he was dishing out dagger threats again she could say but she suspected it would't be long 24 hours probably. When they headed down to New Orleans tomorrow and caught up with his pack, assuming they were still there which she suspected they probably were. She'd put some protocols in place centuries ago, they were more than aware that she could be daggered at any point and if they didn't hear from her for an extended period of time then they were to do their best to remain in their last location until she returned. It had worked last time and she prayed it would this time too. As a family they all had a great many secrets and this was hers, when Nik found out tomorrow just how much she'd been keeping from him all these years he was going to be furious with her.

She frowned as she realised that things were pretty quiet in Niks room, she wondered if he'd finally killed the girl. She rolled her eyes as she listened to the girl telling her droll story, and clearly not in the throes of passion. Lifted the glass of champagne to her lips she allowed herself a gleeful smirk anticipating the sound of a snapped neck of a heart being ripped out as her brother realised this new toy was boring. The smug smile fell as she heard the words of comfort nik whispered to the girl. A new kind of fear clawed its way to the surface, 'was Nik falling for that girl' she wondered. In the past centuries her brother had been steadfast in his belief that love was a weakness, he had his fair share of courtships but it always ended badly. She'd never felt fear like this before. The fear that Nik would truly abandon her after all this time in the name of love.

 **A/N so apologies if I got some of the facts or timings mixed up in Caroline story, honestly I can't remember how long she had been a vamp before Klaus came to town and honestly I can't be bothered to rewatch it. Next chapter we catch up with the pack and with twist I hope you will enjoy.**


End file.
